Après la pluie viens le beau temps
by Dryades
Summary: Il est des erreurs qu'il vaut mieux ne pas commettre, au risque de perdre tout ce qui nous est le plus cher. C'est ce que Shiryu va découvrir à son plus grand malheur... Les personnages ne sont pas les miens, remercions sincèrement Masami Kurumada.
1. Trahison

**Chapitre 1 : Trahison**

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, tout était sombre, aucune lampe n'était allumée. Shiryu ne devait pas être rentré encore. Il terminait souvent très tard ces derniers temps, son travail l'accaparait énormément. Souvent Shunrei était attristée et elle avait l'impression de le voir de moins en moins, mais elle comprenait. Son époux travaillait très dur pour elle, pour leur futur enfant. Elle voulut alors lui préparer un somptueux dîner avec tout ce qu'il préférait, pour le remercier de tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de déposer ses affaires ni d'enlever son manteau qu'elle perçut un bruit provenant de leur chambre à coucher. Peut-être Shiryu était-il rentré finalement. Elle se dirigea vers la pièce dont la porte était fermée. Elle alluma la lumière du salon afin d'y voir plus clair. Lentement, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, d'étranges bruits en sortaient… Des murmures, des soupirs et des gémissements. La pièce fut partiellement éclairée par la lumière du salon qu'elle venait d'allumer. Ce qu'elle y découvrit lorsqu'elle se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte la pétrifia. Shiryu était allongé, nu, sur le lit, au-dessus d'une femme tout aussi dénudée qu'il enserrait avec fougue. Les bruits que la jeune épouse avait perçus étaient ceux d'un plaisir intense dû à des ébats adultères. En voyant la scène une pointe douloureuse transperça son cœur et son estomac se serra, elle eût l'impression qu'elle allait vomir.

« Oh mon dieu… » Souffla-t-elle alors qu'un haut le cœur l'étranglait.

Shiryu, qui jusque-là ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer se retourna prestement alors que son amante poussait un cri de surprise. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi en s'apercevant de la présence de son épouse.

« Shunrei ?! » s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

En entendant son nom, Shunrei sortit de sa torpeur, elle recula doucement de quelques pas, toujours sous le choc de la scène qu'elle venait de surprendre.

« Non, Shunrei ! Ce n'est pas ce que… » Commença Shiryu en se dégageant de la position compromettante dans laquelle il se trouvait, alors que la panique le gagnait.

En le voyant se lever prestement, Shunrei se retourna et courut, fuyant l'appartement.

« Non ! Shunrei ! Attend ! » Paniqua Shiryu alors qu'il se rhabillait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

« Shiryu, reste ! » l'apostropha sa maîtresse en retenant son bras.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard furieux, « Lâche-moi ! » lui cracha-t-il en la repoussant avec force tandis qu'il mettait son pantalon, sa chemise et ses chaussures afin de rattraper sa femme qui s'était enfuie.

Il sortit de l'appartement, se jetant à la poursuite de Shunrei en criant son nom dans les longs couloirs. Il ne la voyait déjà plus, il sortit de l'immeuble et se précipita dans la rue, il tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour tenter de la distinguer dans la foule qui arpentait la rue et savoir de quel côté elle était partie. Ne la voyant nulle part il se précipita au hasard sur la droite, courant à toute allure pour la rattraper.

Il faisait nuit, il avait le souffle court, angoissé par la façon dont les évènements venaient de tourner, _« Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »_ ne cessait-il de se demander les larmes aux yeux, _« Shunrei ne me quittes pas je t'en supplie… »_

Shunrei était enceinte de sept mois, elle ne pouvait pas être allée très loin, il devait à tout prix la rattraper, la retenir…

Alors qu'il s'arrêtait au croisement d'une rue pour tenter de découvrir quel chemin avait pris la jeune femme, il entendit soudain des plaintes, et une femme demander avec un ton inquiet « Madame, est-ce que ça va ? Vous êtes blessée ? Au secours ! Appelez une ambulance ! », Il se dirigea vers les voix qui s'élevaient un peu plus haut dans la ruelle. Il y retrouva Shunrei, étendue sur le sol, enserrant son ventre de ses mains ainsi qu'une autre femme qui se penchait sur elle un téléphone à la main en train d'appeler des secours.

« Oh mon dieu ! Shunrei ! » Shiryu se précipita sur sa femme qui se tordait de douleur, elle ne s'aperçut même pas que son époux était près d'elle, si grande était sa douleur et la peur qu'elle ressentait pour le bien-être de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Une ambulance arriva rapidement sur les lieux et les secouristes s'occupèrent alors de Shunrei et tentaient de calmer Shiryu en proie à la panique. Il ne put monter avec eux dans l'ambulance, ils avaient besoin d'espace pour apporter les soins nécessaires à la future jeune mère.

« Je vous en prie sauver la ! » les supplia Shiryu, les ambulanciers lui donnèrent rapidement le nom de l'hôpital dans lequel ils allaient emmener Shunrei.

Shiryu se précipita à leur appartement afin de récupérer ses clefs de voiture et rejoindre son épouse là où elle avait été emmenée. Lorsqu'il fut rentré il vit que sa maîtresse était toujours là, l'attendant.

« Shiryu ! Tu es revenu ! » S'exclama-t-elle en tentant de l'enlacer.

Il l'écarta de son chemin, insensible à ses appels, « Ne m'approche jamais plus » lui ordonna-t-il sombre alors qu'il refermait la porte.


	2. L'irréparable

**Chapitre 2 : L'irréparable **

Lorsqu'il arriva aux urgences de l'hôpital, la réceptionniste l'informa de l'étage où on avait emmené Shunrei. Une fois qu'il s'y fut rendu, il rencontra Shun dans le couloir, ce dernier était externe en médecine et c'est lui qui s'était occupé de Shunrei durant toute sa grossesse.

« Shun ! » l'apostropha-t-il angoissé, « Où est Shunrei ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! » Demanda-t-il à bout de nerf, rongé par l'inquiétude.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait une mine défaite et terriblement sombre.

« Shiryu… Je… »

« Shun ! Shiryu ! » Les appela-t-on depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Leurs amis, Seiya, accompagné de Saori, Ikki et Hyoga apparurent, « On a appris la nouvelle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Demanda son ami visiblement inquiet.

« Shun ! » appela Shiryu afin de savoir ce qui arrivait à son épouse et à leur enfant.

Le jeune médecin poussa un lourd soupir emplit de désarroi, « Shunrei va bien… » Dit-il doucement, « Elle est hors de danger… »

Shiryu expira un long soupir de soulagement en sachant la femme de sa vie saine et sauve, « Merci… Merci Shun… » Remercia-t-il son ami avec gratitude, mais alors qu'il était sur le point de se diriger vers la chambre dans laquelle on avait installé Shunrei, le bras de Shun l'arrêta.

« Shiryu… Ecoute… Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir… » Le prévint-il en douceur sous le regard soudain apeuré de ses amis.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Shunrei et le bébé vont bien Je veux aller les voir ! » Imposa-t-il en essayant de forcer le passage que son ami lui bloquait.

Shun le retint une fois de plus, « Shiryu… Shunrei va bien… mais… » Il fit une courte pause, ce qu'il avait à annoncer n'était jamais facile, mais la difficulté était d'autant plus lourde qu'il s'agissait ici d'un ami. « Le bébé n'a pas survécu… » Informa-t-il en un souffle douloureux, « Je suis désolé… » Il baissa les yeux, n'osant pas affronter la douleur de son ami.

« Oh non… » Pleura Saori en plongeant dans les bras de Seiya qui lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.

Shiryu fixa Shun d'un regard perdu « Qu… Quoi ?... Mais… » Il ne parvenait pas à prononcer la moindre phrase, il ne parvenait pas à assimiler la nouvelle qu'on venait de lui annoncer, il ne pouvait pas y croire, « Ce n'est pas possible ! » S'écria-t-il soudain, « Ils allaient bien ! Comment… » On avait beau lui dire et lui répéter qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour son enfant, Shiryu ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Comment cela était-il possible ? Lors des derniers examens on leurs avait assuré que la grossesse suivait son cours normal, que l'enfant grandissait harmonieusement et qu'il était en pleine santé.

« Shiryu… » L'appela Shun en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, « La semaine dernière j'ai détecté une forte hyper-tension chez Shunrei… » Expliqua-t-il doucement, « Cela arrive souvent chez les femmes enceintes, surtout lors du troisième trimestre… Mais ça a provoqué une éclampsie, rien ne pouvait le prévoir… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Tu peux quand même la soigner ? Et… Et le bébé… Ils vont aller bien ?! Tous les deux ?! Dis-le-moi ! » Supplia Shiryu qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à appréhender la mauvaise nouvelle, pensant toujours qu'il s'agissait d'un malentendu, qu'il avait mal compris ce que Shun lui avait dit, toujours convaincu que tous deux se portaient bien, autant Shunrei que le bébé.

« Elle m'a demandé de ne rien te dire » Poursuivit Shun calmement, « Elle ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes » dit-il doucement l'air désolé, « J'avais dit à Shunrei d'éviter toutes situations de stress et de faire le moins d'effort possible, pour éviter tout incident… Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer… Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver… » Shun lui-même était très affecté par la perte que son ami venaient de subir. « Est-ce que tu sais si Shunrei a été confrontée à un évènement qui aurait pu déclencher ce stress et faire ainsi monter sa tension provocant la… fausse couche ? » conclut-il avec difficulté.

La respiration de Shiryu se stoppa net et tout le déroulement de la soirée lui traversa l'esprit. Lui et sa maîtresse dans le lit conjugal, l'arrivée de Shunrei, la découverte de sa trahison… Sa gorge se serra, son estomac se révulsa, il tomba lourdement au sol devant la porte fermée de la chambre de Shunrei, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il les ferma alors avec force, serrant les poings faisant saillir toutes ses jointures, le front reposant sur le bois de la fine cloison qui le séparait de sa femme.

« Oh non… » Gémit-il, « Oh mon dieu… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Seiya angoissé. Le silence se fit, entouré de ses amis, Shiryu frappa le sol du poing.

« J'ai tué mon bébé… » Pleura-t-il inconsolable.

Après avoir longuement pleuré sa culpabilité dans la mort de son enfant, Shiryu tira doucement la poignée de la chambre où sa femme avait été installée. Durant plus d'une heure qui lui avait semblé interminable, il avait tenté de trouver le courage suffisant pour oser lui faire face. Il entra en silence dans la pièce sombre, il discerna une forme recroquevillée dans le lit. L'esprit toujours en proie au chagrin et à la peur, il s'avança à pas mesurés.

La jeune femme, immobile, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre, sondant la nuit noir, ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de la venue de son époux. Lorsqu'il fut à son chevet, elle ne bougea toujours pas. Il posa ses doigts en douceur sur le drap qui bordait le lit. Elle continua d'ignorer sa présence. Des larmes commencèrent à perler les yeux du jeune homme. Il effleura doucement les doigts de sa femme.

« Shunrei… » Murmura-t-il douloureusement d'une voix étranglée. Elle ne lui répondit pas et ne bougea toujours pas. Shiryu commença à pleurer silencieusement et serra la main de la jeune femme avec force. Une de ses larmes tomba sur la main de son épouse alors qu'il se pressait contre le rebord du lit d'hôpital. Shunrei retira alors vivement sa main. Ce brusque geste de recul heurta profondément Shiryu mais il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre tout était de sa faute.

« Shunrei… » L'appela-t-il encore une fois la voix noyée de sanglots, « Je t'en prie… » Souffla-t-il.

Aucune réaction ne vint de la jeune femme. « Je t'en prie… » Répéta-t-il désespéré, « Pardonne-moi… Pardonne-moi… » La conjura-t-il en s'effondrant en pleur contre elle et la serrant avec ferveur.

Il sentit le corps de Shunrei se tendre sous son étreinte, elle se débattit alors avec force dans ses bras en hurlant.

« Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! » Son ton enroué par la douleur était méconnaissable.

Shiryu la serra alors plus fort tout en continuant à la supplier, « Je t'en prie Shunrei, je t'en supplie… » Il criait lui aussi en tentant de maîtriser la douloureuse hystérie de sa femme.

Alertés par les hurlements, leurs amis se précipitèrent dans la chambre. La scène qu'ils surprirent les pétrifia. Shiryu maintenait sa femme contre lui avec force, la suppliant de lui pardonner et Shunrei le repoussait rageusement en hurlant, des ruisseaux de larmes dévalant sur son visage brisé.

D'une force dont Shiryu ne l'aurait jamais cru capable, Shunrei le repoussa se libérant de ses bras insistants tout en continuant à hurler.

« Va-t'en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Tu es mort toi aussi, je te hais ! » Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, avec rage, douleur et désespoir, elle ordonnait à son époux de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir, « Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! Va-t'en ! » Répétait-elle inlassablement.

« Shunrei je t'en supplie ! » tenta-t-il de la convaincre se rapprochant à nouveau d'elle. Des infirmières arrivèrent alors afin de calmer la crise qui s'était emparée de la malheureuse.

« S'il vous plaît ! » imposa l'une d'elle en s'interposant entre Shiryu et Shunrei, « Vous feriez mieux de partir ! » dit-elle avec autorité repoussant le mari éploré hors de la chambre mais qui ne se laissait pas faire.

« Shunrei ! » appelait-il dévasté.

« Monsieur ! S'il vous plaît ! » Recommença-t-elle alors plus fortement l'infirmière, « Sortez ! On s'occupe d'elle ! » Assura-t-elle alors que ses collègues tentaient de calmer l'incontrôlable panique de la jeune femme alitée en lui administrant un sédatif de force.

« Shiryu, viens… » Tenta alors Seiya tandis que Hyoga et Ikki l'aidait à faire sortir Shiryu de la pièce qui continuait d'appeler sa femme, « Laisse les faire leur travail ». Lorsque la porte se referma, il pouvait toujours entendre les cris douloureux de Shunrei. Déchiré par la tension, il se retrouva de nouveau les genoux à terre enserrant sa tête de ses mains.

« Shunrei… Je t'en prie… Pardonne-moi… » Pleurait-il sans s'arrêter. « Tout est ma faute, tout est ma faute… »

Seiya se pencha doucement sur son ami, posant sa main contre son épaule.

« Tu n'y es pour rien Shiryu » lui assura Shun, « Personne n'aurait pu savoir » essaya-t-il de le convaincre.

« Tout est ma faute… » Continuait-il de gémir douloureusement, « Rien ne serait arrivé si je n'avais pas… » Bafouilla-t-il pour lui-même, « J'ai tué mon bébé… »

« Calme-toi Shiryu » tenta de le réconforter Seiya, « Tu n'es pour rien dans cette tragédie, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ».

« Shun te l'as dit » commença Ikki avec douceur, « Shunrei faisait de l'hypertension, et malheureusement ça a affecté le bébé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute » voulut-il le consoler.

« Je l'ai trompée ! » s'écria soudain Shiryu, tous le regardèrent surpris et sans comprendre, « Je l'ai trompé ! Elle m'a surpris avec une autre femme ! » Avoua-t-il hors de contrôle, « C'est ma faute ! C'est moi qui ai tout provoqué… » Souffla-t-il cette fois en reportant son regard sur le sol honteux.

Ses amis ne surent comment réagir, ni quoi répondre. Effectivement, à la lumière de la vérité, tout était de sa faute, l'accident de Shunrei, sa fuite, tout ça par la faute de son comportement inconséquent de son infidélité.

Ikki s'enflamma face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il saisit violemment le col de Shiryu et le souleva de terre. « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ! » lui demanda-t-il furieux, « Tu avais tout ! Tout pour être heureux ! » Cracha-t-il.

Shiryu ne réagit pas et ne dit rien, sa douleur l'étranglait. Ikki le projetât alors avec violence contre le mur, personne ne l'avait arrêté, tous stupéfaits par les aveux de Shiryu, ne comprenant pas, eux-non plus, comment il avait pu faire une telle chose. Ils connaissaient le jeune couple depuis le début qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter, et leur bonheur n'avait jamais été simulé. Leur entente parfaite, la tendresse qu'ils se témoignaient l'un envers l'autre, l'amour qu'ils ressentaient. Tout avait toujours été vrai et sincère. Alors aucun d'entre eux ne parvenait à imaginer Shiryu trompant son épouse au profit des charmes d'une autre femme et encore moins à comprendre ce qui avait incité le jeune homme à une telle attitude.

L'infirmière émergea de la chambre à ce moment. En s'adressant à Shiryu elle dit :

« Nous lui avons administré un calmant. Elle dort maintenant. Vous pouvez aller la voir à présent ». Puis elle s'éloigna dans le couloir suivie par ses collègues qui étaient sorties à leur tour.

Sans oser croiser le regard de ses amis qui le fixaient surpris, ébahis et déçus, il entra avec hésitation dans la pièce. La scène était la même que quelques minutes auparavant, à la seule différence que cette fois Shunrei dormait. Malgré le sommeil dans lequel on l'avait plongé à l'aide de médicaments, une rivière de larmes s'échappait de ses yeux clos en flots continus. Il s'approcha avec lenteur et appréhension, la jeune femme ne se réveilla pas, une fois à son chevet, il la regarda longuement. Son visage, son si doux visage, qu'il avait vu tant de fois souriant et rayonnant de bonheur. Il lui avait maintenant imposé le malheur de la perte de leur enfant. Il se pencha doucement sur elle et embrassa son front avec force, un sanglot traversant sa gorge. Puis il blottit son visage contre le ventre de sa femme, là où un peu plus tôt grandissait leur bébé et où maintenant ne régnait plus que le vide. Un vide qui était sur le point d'engloutir leur vie toute entière, par sa faute. Il pleura alors librement se pressant contre elle.


	3. Retour à la maison

**Chapitre 3 : Retour à la maison**

Après plusieurs semaines où Shunrei avait été internée à l'hôpital pour un suivi psychiatrique après avoir voulu attenter à ses jours suite à la tragédie qu'elle venait de vivre, le médecin s'accorda avec elle pour signer sa permission de sortie à la seule condition qu'elle accepte de retourner chez elle, auprès de son mari. Selon le corps médical, il était primordial qu'elle retourne dans son foyer, un lieu rassurant où elle pourrait y retrouver ses habitudes. Malgré ses premières objections, elle se soumit finalement désirant vivement sortir du milieu hospitalier. Elle refusa cependant que Shiryu ne vienne la chercher, décision à laquelle il accepta de se conformer, décidé à accéder à chacun des désirs de sa femme afin qu'elle revienne auprès de lui. Saori se proposa alors et comme convenu, elle la ramena le soir à l'appartement où l'attendait Shiryu avec impatience.

Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré son hospitalisation, Shunrei avait refusé de recevoir ses visites. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à la porte de l'appartement, Shunrei ne sut que faire. Devait-elle rentrer directement ? Devait-elle sonner et attendre qu'on lui ouvre ? Elle hésita. Elle songea à la dernière fois qu'elle avait franchi le seuil. Durant ces dernières semaines la douleur avait fait place à un profond dégoût et à une colère insondable à l'encontre de son époux. Elle ne savait comment elle devait se comporter envers lui, envers l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle continuait d'aimer à son grand désespoir. Celui-là même qui l'avait trahie, trompée elle mais aussi leur enfant. Que ressentirait-elle en voyant son visage, ce si beau visage ? Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner, elle ne pouvait pas. La déception et la douleur avaient été trop grandes. Elle lui avait toujours fait une confiance aveugle, elle avait toujours cru chacun de ses mots, ses mots d'amour. Elle se demandait maintenant quelle place prenait véritablement le mensonge dans leur idylle.

Elle voyait la lumière filtrer sous le chambranle de la porte, il était là, il l'attendait. Elle serra le sac qui contenait ses affaires plus fortement contre elle. Devait-elle rentrer normalement comme elle l'avait toujours fait ou sonner ? Durant son absence, avait-il revu cette femme ? L'avait-il de nouveau conquise dans leur lit ? Qui était-elle ? Shunrei aurait voulu le savoir. Le peu qu'elle avait pu apercevoir de cette femme lui avait montré une grande beauté sulfureuse, tout à l'inverse d'elle… Si discrète.

Elle n'avait de cesse de se demander lequel des deux était tombé dans les filets de l'autre. Elle n'avait jamais connu Shiryu comme un séducteur, peut-être se trompait-elle. Il n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse lui laisser penser une telle chose. Avait-il été si faux depuis toutes ses années ?

Shiryu et elle sortaient ensemble depuis le lycée et s'étaient mariés à l'université avant même la fin de leurs études. Quand Shiryu avait commencé à travailler, il lui avait été immédiatement confié un poste à responsabilités qui occupait donc beaucoup de son temps. Ils avaient alors pu investir dans un appartement bien plus grand, qui, selon les désirs de Shiryu, leur permettrait d'accueillir un enfant qui s'annonça dès lors rapidement comblant ainsi le jeune couple. Du moins c'était ce que Shunrei s'était imaginée…

Shiryu de l'autre côté de la porte dans l'appartement faisait les cent pas, anxieux. Cela faisait près de huit semaines qu'il n'avait pas revu Shunrei, cette dernière ayant refusé chacune de ses visites qu'il lui avait faites à l'hôpital. Depuis la fausse couche de Shunrei, il n'était quasiment pas retourné à son travail, passant son temps à boire et à ressasser son malheur ainsi que sa culpabilité. Ses amis, bien que heurtés par l'adultère de Shiryu restèrent à ses côtés ainsi qu'à ceux de Shunrei, ce n'était d'ailleurs que par eux que Shiryu avait pu avoir des nouvelles de sa femme.

Ainsi il avait appris que Shunrei avait fait une tentative de suicide quelques jours après le drame qui avait brisé leur foyer. En apprenant le geste de sa femme, Shiryu cru devenir fou, il s'était alors précipité à l'hôpital dont le personnel médical lui avait refusé l'accès à la chambre de la jeune femme, la patiente n'ayant pas les facultés suffisantes pour parvenir à supporter sa présence.

Dès qu'on faisait allusion à Shiryu devant elle et qu'on lui demandait avec un peu trop d'insistance d'accepter de le recevoir, elle était prise de crise d'angoisse et de fureur.

Shiryu sortit de ses pensées et fit soudain volteface lorsqu'il entendit le verrou de la porte se déclencher sous la pression qu'on effectuait sur la poignée.

La porte s'ouvrait lentement alors qu'il commençait déjà à retenir son souffle et que chaque muscle de son corps se tendait sous la tension qui le parcourait. Puis finalement, elle apparut dans l'encadrement. Sa peau était d'une pâleur effrayante, ses traits étaient tirés et fatigués, on pouvait aisément voir que de nombreuses larmes avaient été versées.

Shiryu pinça les lèvres en la voyant, il resta tétanisé sur place, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement alors que tout son être n'aspirait qu'à retrouver enfin la douce chaleur de la femme qu'il aimait. Shunrei restait, elle aussi, immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, dégageant une attitude froide et lointaine, elle ne le regardait pas alors que lui se repaissait de sa présence. Lorsqu'il voulut faire un pas vers elle, elle recula légèrement, l'air ébranlé.

« Shunrei… » Souffla-t-il. Au soin de sa voix des larmes, se formèrent au coin des yeux de la jeune femme. « Tu pourrais peut-être rentrer ? » proposa-t-il doucement en gardant ses distances ne souhaitant pas précipiter les choses et l'effrayer.

Avec hésitation, la jeune femme franchit le seuil, Shiryu s'avança lentement et pris avec douceur le petit bagage qu'elle tenait. Elle laissa l'anse glisser de ses mains. Shiryu se dirigea vers la chambre afin d'y déposer le sac. A pas incertains Shunrei le suivit. Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement à la pièce, elle remarqua que quelques changements s'y étaient opérés. Le lit avait été changé et de toute évidence le matelas était neuf de même que les oreillers. Les draps et les couvertures qui les recouvraient n'étaient pas connus de la jeune femme. Apparemment, suite à sa trahison et à la découverte de celle-ci par Shunrei, Shiryu avait cru bon d'en effacer la moindre trace et tout ce qui aurait pu raviver le souvenir, ainsi il avait changé le mobilier et la literie.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Shunrei alors qu'elle scrutait la chambre, Shiryu s'expliqua :

« Pour… Pour passer à autre chose recommencer, comme avant… » Conclut-il les yeux pleins d'espoir. Elle ne répondit rien. Shiryu soupira tristement, puis il continua, « Tu es fatiguée ? » s'enquit-il inquiet, « Tu aimerais te reposer ? » Shunrei regarda autour d'elle, toujours murée dans le silence. « Bien, je te laisse alors… » Il sortit doucement, il se retourna une dernière fois afin d'ajouter quelques chose mais tout ce qui lui fit face était Shunrei refermant la porte de leur chambre sur lui. Il baissa le regard et toucha le bois de la porte en murmurant le cœur serré : « Je t'aime… »


	4. Contact

**Chapitre 4 : Contact**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Shunrei, le couple faisait toujours chambre à part, la jeune femme refusant la présence de son époux dans son lit, Shiryu s'était donc installé un futon dans le bureau de leur appartement. Leur vie conjugale se résumait maintenant à de la collocation. Shunrei continuait les activités concernant le ménage, la lessive et préparait également les repas de Shiryu, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais qu'il prenait dorénavant seul. Shunrei lui laissait une assiette dans le réfrigérateur, qu'il trouvait alors en rentrant du travail.

Malgré certains essais pour se rapprocher de sa femme, ceux-ci c'étaient avérés infructueux, Shunrei n'acceptait ni ses baisers, ni ses caresses. Lorsqu'il tentait de lui prendre doucement la main, elle la retirait vivement comme si elle se brûlait. Seul dans son lit, Shiryu se demandait souvent avec amertume s'il parviendrait un jour à retrouver les relations qu'il avait autrefois avec elle. Leurs discussions lui manquaient, leur complicité, ses regards ainsi que son corps, la chaleur de ses lèvres et la douceur de sa peau… Leurs instants d'intimité passés hantaient chacune de ses nuits solitaires, et ses rêves étaient emplis de la voix gémissante de plaisir de Shunrei. Lorsqu'il s'éveillait de ses songes exaltés, il pensait aller visiter Shunrei dans ce qui était autrefois leur chambre, mais il savait pertinemment que la porte qui le séparait de la femme qu'il aimait était verrouillée de l'intérieur.

Un matin, après s'être levé, avoir pris sa douche et s'être habillé comme d'habitude, Shunrei lui servit son petit-déjeuner toujours dans le même silence pesant. Alors qu'elle déposait l'assiette devant Shiryu, celui-ci lui saisit rapidement le poignet. Shunrei le regarda étonnée.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps qu'on en parle ? » demanda doucement Shiryu, nerveux, sans lâcher sa prise. Elle ne dit pas un mot. « Tu veux vraiment que l'on continue ainsi ? » persévéra-t-il, « Que l'on passe toute notre vie dans ce silence ? Dans cette solitude ? Sans le moindre contact, sans tendresse… Sans baisers ni caresses ? » Souffla-t-il.

Shunrei le regarda plus sévèrement alors, « Tu as bien su où aller les chercher la dernières fois ! » lui reprocha-t-elle durement, « Et pourtant tu n'en manquais pas alors ! »

Shiryu soupira, contrit, « J'ai fait une erreur, je le sais et je le regrette plus que tout… » Tenta-t-il de l'en convaincre avec sincérité.

Shunrei repoussa la main de Shiryu et s'éloigna furieuse, « Tu ne regrettes pas de m'avoir trompé tu regrettes de t'être fais prendre ! » l'accusa-t-elle, « Tu oseras prétendre que c'était la première fois ?! »

Il baissa le regard, honteux et coupable. Non, ça n'avait pas été la première fois. Il avait entretenu cette relation durant près de deux mois. Elle s'appelait Evira et était l'assistante de Shiryu, elle avait été embauchée six mois auparavant par son entreprise, Shunrei était alors déjà enceinte de quatre semaines. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment il avait ainsi pu se laisser dominer par ses instincts. Quelques temps après son embauche, Evira avait commencé à changer quelque peu son comportement. Bien qu'elle ait toujours eu une attitude sulfureuse, elle l'avait peu à peu tourné entièrement vers Shiryu. Lui lançant des regards brûlants, portant des tenues provocantes soutenues par une gestuelle charmeuse et suave. Un soir, alors qu'ils travaillaient tard, elle s'était blottit contre lui et l'avait langoureusement embrassé, Shiryu ne l'avait pas repoussée et les choses étaient alors allées plus loin. En rentrant chez lui plus tard dans la nuit, Shiryu avait longuement regardé Shunrei qui dormait paisiblement dans leur lit il s'était fait horreur… Il aimait Shunrei, il l'avait toujours aimé depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu et cet amour n'avait fait que croître au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et pourtant… Il s'était laissé bassement tenté par les plaisirs de la luxure, une luxure sans but, sans amour, ni intérêts, il n'était qu'un lâche… Malgré cela, bien qu'ayant expliqué la situation à Evira, il s'était de nouveau fait avoir par cette tentatrice qui n'en éprouvait nul remord, il l'avait alors emmené dans des hôtel ou s'était rendu chez elle, puis un soir, alors que Shunrei devait rentrer plus tard que d'habitude, elle s'était présentée chez eux. C'est ainsi qu'il avait été surpris en faute, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais recommencer, alors qu'il vivait un bonheur parfait avec Shunrei… Il avait tout perdu pour rien. Il lui avait menti, prétextant une surcharge de travail, rentrant de plus en plus tard afin de satisfaire sa maîtresse, l'emmenant dans des restaurants luxueux, passant son temps libre avec elle.

« Je… J'ai été idiot… » Voulut-il s'expliquer, « Je n'aurais jamais dû, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… » Comment pouvait-il donner une raison à tout cela, il n'y en avait pas, il n'avait aucune excuse pour son comportement.

« Durant combien de temps m'as-tu prises pour une imbécile ?! Un jour ? Un mois ? Un an ? Avant notre mariage ?! » Shunrei voulait comprendre, comprendre pourquoi l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait épousé l'avait si bassement bafouée, comprendre pourquoi il la blessait ainsi.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi » souffla Shiryu,

« N'importe quoi ?! » s'énerva Shunrei, « Comment veux-tu que je sache depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Comment veux-tu que je sache ce qui est vrai dans notre histoire alors que tu m'as mentis et trahis ?! »

« Je t'en prie Shunrei ! Tout est vrai dans notre histoire ! » Tenta-t-il de la convaincre avec force en se levant et lui faisant maintenant face, « Tout ! La première fois que je suis venu à toi et que je t'ai dit que tu étais la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu ! La première fois que je t'ai dit je t'aime, la première fois que je t'ai embrassé, que nous avons fait l'amour… Quand je t'ai demandé de devenir ma femme… » poursuivit-il la voix brisée, « Notre bébé… Ne doutes pas de la vérité de notre vie… » Conclut-il le cœur douloureux. Shunrei trembla à la mention de leur enfant, elle ne pensait qu'à ça depuis l'incident.

« Ta trahison… » Ajouta-t-elle fébrile les larmes aux yeux, « Celle qui a tué notre enfant… Ça aussi c'est vrai ! » Cria-t-elle en larme.

« Je sais… » Murmura-t-il abattu. « Mais… Ne pourrions-nous pas le surmonter ? » Demanda-t-il la gorge serrée, étranglée par les larmes qu'il retenait. « Je t'aime tant, Shunrei… Ne m'abandonne pas… » Supplia-t-il.

Shunrei ressentit de nouveau cette douleur, celle-là même qui l'avait transpercée en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre, mais également le besoin de sentir la chaleur réconfortante de Shiryu… Ses bras, c'est ce qui lui avait le plus manqué alors qu'elle devait faire face à la perte de leur petit garçon. Shiryu compris ce besoin et fondit alors sur elle, l'étreignant avec ferveur et désespoir.

« Oh Shunrei… » Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le put, plongeant son visage dans ses doux cheveux sombres, inhalant leur parfum avec force. La jeune femme se laissa enlacée et rendit l'étreinte à son époux, pleurant de façon incontrôlable contre son torse. Lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle pour tenter de l'embrasser, elle le repoussa sans ménagement.

« Non ! Non Shiryu ! » S'écria-t-elle alors, « Ce serait trop simple ! Tu me trompes avec la première venue et tu profites de ma faiblesse pour faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé ?! Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! » S'imposa-t-elle tentant de retrouver ses esprits que la douce pression des bras chauds de Shiryu lui avait fait perdre.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que ce serait facile… » Voulut-il s'expliquer, « Mais il faut bien avancer… Faire un pas l'un vers l'autre… »

« C'est toi qui est parti… Qui t'es éloigné… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je me suis égaré, c'est vrai » concéda-t-il, « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris et je sais aussi que je n'ai aucune excuse… » Shunrei lança un rire à la fois cynique et douloureux. « Mais reste avec moi… » Lui souffla-t-il en s'approchant une fois de plus tout en caressant son visage.

Shunrei ne pouvait nier qu'elle aimait le contact des doigts de Shiryu contre elle, mais elle ne cessait de repenser à son époux se fondant au corps de l'autre femme. Elle s'éloigna prestement.

« Qui est-elle ? » Demanda-t-elle alors durement.

Shiryu soupira, « Personne qui ne vaille la peine qu'on en parle… » Tenta-t-il d'esquiver.

« Elle ne vaut pas la peine qu'on en parle mais elle en valait suffisamment pour briser notre couple ! » s'exclama Shunrei qui n'accepterait pas cette réponse.

« Bien, tu veux savoir ? C'était mon assistante ça te va ?! » Lui avoua-t-il soudain, contrarié de devoir mentionné la femme qui avait fichu sa vie en l'air, « Je suis pathétique… »

« Combien de fois est-ce arrivé ? Depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda-t-elle successivement.

Shiryu la regarda dans les yeux, il craignait les conséquences que la vérité pourrait avoir sur leur relation mais il craignait davantage le mensonge, la raison pour laquelle ils en étaient là maintenant,

« Je ne sais pas, mais ça faisait deux mois » répondit-il succinct. Shunrei réprima un sanglot.

« Tu la revue après… quand je n'étais pas là ? » la jeune femme craignait la réponse qu'il allait lui donner, la présence de cette femme régnait-elle encore dans son foyer, Shiryu l'avait-elle remplacée alors qu'elle était hospitalisée ?

« Non, je ne l'ai pas revue. Tout est fini, je te le promets ! » Lui assura-t-il.

Shunrei inspira une bouffée d'air douloureuse, des larmes envahissaient ses yeux.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle la voix noyée de sanglots.

« Non ! » se précipita Shiryu, l'idée même d'en aimer une autre que Shunrei lui semblait inconcevable.

« Alors pourquoi ? » se lamenta la jeune femme en fondant définitivement en larme.

Shiryu la regarda perdu, « Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas mon amour, je n'en sais rien… » Pleura-t-il à son tour. « Pardonne-moi ! » Il s'agenouilla alors face à elle et serra son visage contre le corps mince et fébrile de Shunrei en laissant ses larmes couler. « Pardonne-moi… » La supplia-t-il une fois de plus. Shunrei serra le visage de Shiryu contre elle. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ce contraste de répulsion – attirance l'envahir par vague. Elle ne parvenait à se soustraire aux indéniables sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme qui partageait sa vie.

Afin de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, elle s'éloigna une fois de plus, lui tournant le dos, Shiryu sentit la douce chaleur se retirer loin de lui, « Tu devrais y aller… » Lui dit-elle alors, « Tu vas être en retard au travail ».

Shiryu se leva doucement, toujours affaibli par les émotions qui le traversaient, « Est-ce que tu seras encore là ce soir ? » demanda-t-il incertain en ouvrant la porte qui menait sur le palier, craignant chaque jour de revenir à la fin de la journée et de découvrir que sa femme était partie.

Un silence plana durant quelques instants, puis finalement Shunrei répondit doucement, « Je t'attends pour le dîner… »

La porte se referma alors, en même temps que Shiryu exhalait un soupir rassuré. Il devait trouver une solution concernant Evira, car même si cette aventure extraconjugale avait pris fin, il continuait malgré tout de la voir tous les jours au bureau. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Shunrei, de peur qu'elle ne se fasse des idées et qu'elle s'inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver de ce qui était déjà arrivé mais qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais.


	5. Confrontation

**Chapitre 5 : confrontation**

En arrivant à son bureau il passa devant elle, sans lui jeter un seul regard, comme il le faisait depuis qu'ils avaient rompus bien qu'elle continue de le poursuivre de ses assiduités. Il venait à peine de refermer la porte que déjà elle s'ouvrait de nouveau laissant apparaître l'élégante charmeuse.

« Shiryu, tes messages » Dit-elle d'une voix suave en contournant le bureau se trouvant ainsi à ses côtés.

« Mmh, merci. » Grogna-t-il sans lever un regard sur elle.

En déposant ses notes sur le coin du bureau, elle effleura doucement sa main, « Tu m'as manqué ces temps derniers, tu n'as pas été souvent présent » Susurra-t-elle en se pressant contre lui.

Shiryu se défit rapidement de l'étreinte étouffante de la jeune femme, « Arrête ça tout de suite ! » lui ordonna-t-il. « Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus de ça ! »

« Ta femme est revenue ? C'est ça ?! » Demanda-t-elle méprisante.

« On essaye de recoller les morceaux. » Dit-il succinctement, ne désirant pas, de toute évidence, entamer ce sujet avec elle.

« Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille la voir… » Commença-t-elle malveillante, « Tu sais… Pour lui raconter absolument tout ce qu'il s'est passé, dans les moindres détails » dit-elle en accentuant chaque syllabes, « La confiance est le ciment du couple, il serait dommage d'omettre les moments les plus croustillants ! »

Shiryu la regarda froidement, la colère commençait à le gagner, « Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher d'elle, ni de chez nous ! » dit-il cette fois menaçant.

« Je refuse de te partager avec une autre ! Surtout pour une femme aussi insignifiante ! » Siffla Evira.

Shiryu serra les poings en entendant cette femme traiter Shunrei de la sorte, « Ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu ne lui arrives même pas à la cheville ! Je ne suis qu'à elle, je l'ai toujours été ! »

« Ah oui ?! Alors pourquoi être venu à moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait partager ton lit si elle est si bien que ça ta précieuse Shunrei ?! » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton provocateur.

Shiryu se tut un instant, décidément il aurait mieux fait de quitter son emploi plutôt que de devoir endurer cette situation, « Parce que je ne la mérite pas… » Grommela-t-il les dents serrées, furieux contre lui-même. « Maintenant sors ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi » la congédia-t-il.

La jeune femme ne bougea pas. « Avoue que tu as aimé être avec moi… » Murmura-t-elle de sa voix sucrée en se penchant sur le bureau mettant en valeur ses formes.

Shiryu ne se laissa pas avoir par la tentative d'Evira pour le reprendre dans ses filets carnassiers,

« Cette relation n'avait aucun sens, ni aucun intérêt ! » la repoussa-t-il, « Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard ».

« Je t'en prie ! Tu peux au moins admettre que sexuellement c'était génial » Louvoya-t-elle en se déhanchant.

« Je préfère ma femme » dit-il sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix, le regard de la femme s'enflamma de rage en entendant cela. « Vas-tu te décider à sortir maintenant ?! » s'impatienta Shiryu.

« Très bien… » Se soumit-elle en lui tournant le dos et s'éloignant afin de quitter le bureau.

« Evira ! » appela-t-il sèchement. Son assistante se retourna, placide. « Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole autrement que pour le travail. » lui imposa-t-il. Elle se retourna une fois de plus, furieuse et blessée dans son orgueil. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte avec violence, elle se retrouva face à face avec Shunrei qui resta paralysée.

« Tiens, quand on parle du loup. » Dit-elle avec un regard triomphant et la dépassant rapidement.

« Shunrei ! » s'exclama Shiryu nerveux.

« Oh ! Au fait… » Lança Evira à Shunrei, « Je vous remercie, votre mari est un merveilleux amant. » La provoqua-t-elle en lançant un dernier regard sulfureux à Shiryu avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir les laissant seuls dans une situation fortement inconfortable.

« Comment oses-tu… » Bredouilla Shunrei au bord des larmes en dévisageant Shiryu alors qu'elle commençait déjà à reculer.

« Shunrei attend ! Il n'y a rien je te le jure ! » Se précipita-t-il, en quelques pas il se retrouva en face d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'enfuir. Il attrapa son bras et l'enferma dans le bureau lui bloquant l'accès à la sortie. « Je te le jure, il ne se passe rien. Je te le promets ! » Tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

« Tu continues de la voir… ?! Alors que ce matin tu m'as dit… » Commença-t-elle à pleurer.

« Pour le travail ! Uniquement ! Il n'y a rien d'autre ! »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu la voyait encore ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je t'ai dit que c'était mon assistante ! » se défendit-il, « Je ne peux pas la licencier à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu la voyais toujours ! » l'accusa-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ?! Pour que tu t'inquiètes ? Pour que tu te méfies ? Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal c'est tout ! »

« Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si tu me mens ?! » s'énerva-t-elle. Shiryu ne dit rien, il savait qu'elle avait raison. « Tu voulais continuer à la voir ! C'est ça ?! »

« Bien sûr que non » soupira-t-il, « Je pensais… »

« Quoi ?! Tu pensais quoi ?! » Demanda-t-elle folle de rage.

Il la regarda profondément, « Je pensais quitter mon travail » finit-il par avouer, « Et ne me consacrer qu'à toi… qu'à nous… durant quelques temps, quelques mois… Nous avons de quoi voir venir mais il me reste encore quelques affaires à régler ici… » Dit-il confus.

Shunrei le regarda surprise, puis avec méfiance. « Tu es sûre que tu ne la vois plus ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Shiryu soupira profondément en s'approchant doucement de son épouse, « J'en suis sûr… » Lui souffla-t-il amoureusement, « Tu es la seule qui compte… » Il embrassa son front avec tendresse en la maintenant près de lui. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle ne le repoussait pas. « Pourquoi es-tu passée ? » lui demanda-t-il avec affection.

« Tu as oublié tes clefs… » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix en lui tendant un trousseau. Jamais elle n'aurait dû venir se répétait-elle sans cesse, avec ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement elle avait fini par se convaincre que comme ce qu'elle ignorait ne pouvait la blesser, il valait mieux ne rien savoir.

« C'est tout ? » souffla-t-il, touché que Shunrei soit venu le voir pour cette broutille, « Il me semblait que j'avais oublié quelque chose de bien plus important… » Murmura-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Shunrei le regarda sans comprendre, puis finalement il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, savourant un baiser qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs mois interminables. Shunrei fut surprise par le geste de son époux, surtout après la scène qui venait de se passer entre eux. Elle se surprenait elle-même, acceptant ainsi qu'il possède ses lèvres et qu'il se réapproprie son corps, Shunrei s'en voulait d'être aussi faible face à cet homme. Elle n'avait jamais su lui résister, mais il ne lui avait jamais rien fait contre sa volonté non plus, Shiryu avait toujours été très respectueux de ses désirs.

Elle aurait voulu ne plus l'aimer, mais elle n'y parvenait pas, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si elle avait pu effacer ses sentiments. Alors qu'elle se laissait peu à peu posséder par la douce chaleur de Shiryu et par l'exigence de ses lèvres avides de contact, l'image de Shiryu et d'Evira, qui était juste à l'autre bout du couloir, s'imposa à son esprit ainsi que la façon dont il l'avait probablement embrassé tout comme il l'embrassait maintenant.

Alors que Shiryu s'égarait dans la volupté et la chaleur humide de l'union de leurs lèvres, il sentit soudainement les mains de Shunrei se poser à plat sur son torse et le repousser violemment.

« Arrêtes ! » s'écria-t-elle, il la laissa se défaire de la pression de son étreinte un peu surpris par ce soudain rejet alors qu'elle avait semblé ce détendre quelques secondes auparavant au creux de ses bras.

« Pardonnes-moi, je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses… » S'excusa-t-il.

Shunrei le regarda l'air désolé, « Non, c'est moi… Je… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi… avec elle… » S'expliqua-t-elle avec difficulté en lançant un regard vers la porte qui les séparait du couloir.

« Si tu savais comme je regrettes… » Souffla-t-il le cœur lourd, « Je sais qu'il nous faudra du temps. » Concéda Shiryu en récupérant doucement la main de Shunrei entre ses doigts qu'il serra alors avec amour. Tout doucement, il la ramena à nouveau près de lui et l'enferma une fois de plus contre son corps.

Après une longue étreinte il la libéra finalement regrettant déjà sa douce chaleur, « Je ferais mieux d'y aller… » annonça-t-elle presque à regret mais appréhendant déjà le fait de devoir passer devant le bureau d'Evira qui trônait un peu plus loin dans la salle d'accueil.

« D'accord, je te raccompagne… » Lui dit Shiryu en embrassant sa main. Ils sortirent ainsi tous les deux main dans la main et longèrent le couloir qui menait à l'ascenseur. Alors qu'ils attendaient son arrivée, Shunrei ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard furtif à Evira. Elle devait reconnaître que l'assistante était très belle et attrayante. Elle avait un regard de biche, des lèvres pulpeuses et des formes généreuse, Shunrei se sentit transparente à côté d'une telle beauté et craignait que Shiryu puisse vouloir faire la comparaison entre elles. Elle plongea alors son regard sur Shiryu qui fixait les points lumineux au-dessus de la porte annonçant la prochaine arrivée de l'ascenseur. Remarquant l'insistance du regard de son épouse, Shiryu tourna ses yeux sur elle et la regarda avec amour, une lueur de bonheur émanait de son visage, et celle-ci n'était que pour elle. Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit finalement face à eux avec un léger tintement, Shiryu laissa les doigts de Shunrei s'échapper de sa main.

« A ce soir chérie » lui souffla-t-il avec un dernier baiser sur la tempe.

« A ce soir » lui répondit-elle doucement.

« Au revoir Shunrei ! Ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Vous pouvez me laisser Shiryu en toute sérénité ! » Lança Evira d'une voix enjouée.

Shunrei tressaillit d'effroi en entendant l'autre femme et toutes ses appréhensions l'assaillirent de nouveau. Shiryu, visiblement furieux, dévisagea avec colère l'autre femme. « Ne l'écoutes pas… » Dit-il sombre, son visage s'était fermé en une expression haineuse, « On se voit ce soir à la maison » conclut-il en plantant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et la libérant de cette ambiance pesante.


	6. Deuxième chance

**Chapitre 6 – Deuxième chance**

En rentrant chez elle, Shunrei repensa à la confrontation qu'elle avait eue avec la femme qui lui avait volé son mari. Shiryu avait l'air d'être effectivement passé à autre chose au vue de l'attitude qu'il affichait à l'encontre de son assistante. Mais cette Evira semblait particulièrement sûre d'elle et en sa capacité de pouvoir retrouver les bonnes grâces de Shiryu ainsi que ses attentions. Pouvait-elle, elle, faire le poids ? Elle ne désirait pas se battre ce qu'elle voulait c'est que Shiryu ne soit qu'à elle et à personne d'autre, comme il l'était autrefois. Ne supportant pas l'idée de rester seule et enfermée chez elle, elle préféra aller voir Saori qui l'avait soutenue ces derniers mois.

« Shunrei ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en voyant son amie sur le pas de la porte, « Je ne t'ai pas revue depuis… » Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Depuis que tu m'as ramené chez moi… » L'aida Shunrei.

« C'est vrai ! Ça fait si longtemps… » Déplora-t-elle, elle l'invita à entrer et allèrent s'installer dans le salon, « Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec Shiryu ? » Demanda Saori, visiblement inquiète. « Je sais que tu ne voulais pas rentrer chez vous à ce moment… »

« Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça se passe pour être honnête… » Avoua Shunrei, « Aujourd'hui est la première fois que nous discutons depuis mon retour » lui apprit-elle.

« Depuis ton… » Saori réfléchit un instant, « Ça va faire deux mois que vous vivez ensemble sans vous adresser la parole ?! » S'étonna-t-elle. « Mais comment… ? »

« Je ne parvenais pas… Je n'arrivais pas à entendre le son de sa voix, ni même à le regarder… » Pleura-t-elle doucement, « Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'imaginer avec… Cette femme… »

« Et finalement ? Est-ce que vous avez pu vous expliquer ? » Demanda Saori.

« Je l'ai rencontré » avoua Shunrei subitement sous le regard surpris de Saori, « Elle s'appelle Evira et c'est son assistante… Il la voit encore tous les jours… » Se lamenta-t-elle.

Saori soupira avec désapprobation, « Tu penses qu'il la voit toujours ? » demanda-t-elle incertaine, « Par voir je veux dire… » Elle hésita, c'était un sujet sensible.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas » dit Shunrei peu convaincante, « Enfin j'espère… »

Avec force et conviction Saori attrapa les mains de son amie, « Shiryu t'aime ! Je le sais ! Nous le savons tous ! » affirma-t-elle, « Mais… Les hommes sont bêtes et faibles. » Argumenta-t-elle avec regret, « il s'est laissé tenter par une fille de bas étages et Shiryu lui-même en est conscient. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est rien sans toi » voulut-elle rassurer Shunrei, « Quand tu étais à l'hôpital, nous sommes allé le voir, je peux t'assurer que je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Il faisait vraiment peine à voir, il ne peut pas vivre sans toi ! »

Shunrei sourit tristement, « Au moins je sais qu'il ne peut pas se nourrir correctement, je n'ai trouvé que des plats préparés dans le frigo en rentrant » essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

Ainsi elles passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, souhaitant vivement se changer les esprits de tous ces mauvais souvenirs.

Shiryu était heureux, il avait réussi à rétablir la communication avec Shunrei, même si cela restait difficile, même s'ils se disputaient ou qu'elle l'accablait de ses fautes, il préférait ça à cet interminable silence qui s'était installé depuis son retour. Les discussions à venir seraient dures et douloureuses mais il savait que c'était un mal nécessaire à endurer s'il voulait retrouver sa femme, reconstruire leur couple. Il avait craint que Shunrei ne se décide à demander le divorce, qu'elle ne le quitte pour toujours. Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Il n'avait jamais pu vivre sans elle depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Les rares fois où il avait été séparé d'elle, lors de voyage d'affaire, il avait toujours eu beaucoup de difficultés à supporter son absence, elle était son oxygène, il se sentait étouffé et oppressé lorsqu'elle n'était pas là et n'avait donc jamais envisagé sa vie sans elle. Son infidélité était un mystère pour lui-même, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, ne savait pas comment il avait pu faire ça. Cela l'écœurait quand il y repensait. Il avait failli la perdre.

S'il avait dû la perdre comme il avait perdu son enfant il ne l'aurait pas supporté… Leur enfant, pensa-t-il… Leur petit garçon perdu à jamais. C'était un des sujets douloureux que Shunrei et lui devrait aborder un jour, lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête. Shiryu regarda longuement l'image de la dernière échographie que Shunrei avait faite et qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. On pouvait discerner très nettement la forme de l'enfant sa tête, ses petits pieds. Shiryu avait l'impression parfois de ressentir encore dans sa main les coups que le bébé donnait dans le ventre de Shunrei. Combien d'heure avait-il passé à caresser cette douce forme arrondie ? Il espérait connaître à nouveau ce sentiment, ces sensations.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelques coups rapides sur la porte et Evira entra prestement dans le bureau. Shiryu la toisa froidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Un de tes amis à appeler quand tu étais… avec ta femme. » dit-elle avec rancœur. Elle lui transmit le message mais resta sur place en dévisageant Shiryu.

« Quelque chose d'autre ? »

Evira s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord du bureau en croisant ses longues jambes. « Pourquoi ne pas reprendre nous deux ? » proposa-t-elle, « Nous ferions plus attention cette fois, elle n'en saura rien… » Murmura-t-elle entendue. Elle se leva et contourna le bureau, elle caressa doucement les rebords de la chemise de Shiryu, « C'était si intense… » Ronronna-t-elle en s'approchant de lui avec sensualité.

« Arrêtes ça immédiatement » dit-il avec fermeté, « Je ne commettrais pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs, j'aime ma femme plus que tout, rien d'autre ne compte ! »

« Et tu l'aimais lorsque tu m'embrassais ? Lorsque tu m'as prise sur ce canapé ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'objet qui trônait contre le mur du fond.

Shiryu crispa sa mâchoire de colère, une colère qu'il avait contre lui-même.

« Et dans ces hôtels ? » poursuivit-elle provocante, « Puis dans ton lit ensuite ? Tu l'aimais lorsque tu venais en moi ? Ta femme connait-elle ta bestialité ? Ton ardeur ? »

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! » tonna-t-il furieux. « Tu ne me connais pas ! Ni moi ni Shunrei ! »

« Je connais ton corps ! » contra Evira, « Tes envies et tes désirs. Jamais elle ne te procurera le plaisir que je te donne » argua-t-elle fièrement.

« Evira, si tu savais à quel point tu te trompes, s'en est risible » se moqua-t-il, « Le plaisir que j'ai eu à retrouver ses lèvres vaut tous tes charmes réunis et bien plus encore ». En repensant au baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Shunrei, Shiryu cru de nouveau sentir la douce pression de ses lèvres et leurs chaleurs. Il reposa son attention sur la femme qui fulminait en face de lui. « Sors maintenant, j'en ai terminé avec toi » conclut-il.

« Parfait ! Tu sais ce que tu rates ! » Ragea-t-elle en tournant les talons et claquant la porte du bureau.

_« Rien qui ne vaille que je brise mon mariage… » _Pensa Shiryu.

Le soir venu, il rentra chez lui. Shunrei s'occupait déjà du dîner, éminçant des légumes sur le plan de travail.

« Bonsoir mon amour… » Lui souffla-t-il en l'enserrant par la taille. Il la sentit tressaillir entre ses bras.

« Oh ! Shiryu... Tu m'as surprise… » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Il la serra plus fortement, se pressant contre elle en embrassant son cou avec ferveur. « Tu m'as manqué… » Soupira-t-il. Il délaissa ses hanches et enlaça ses mains posées à plat en face d'elle. Le parfum de Shunrei l'enivrait et il sentit un vif désir le saisir. Il faisait voyager ses lèvres le long de la nuque de la jeune femme qui se laissait elle aussi envahir par ces douces sensations.

« Laisse ça… » Murmura-t-il en dévorant son cou la distrayant de son travail. Il fit remonter ses mains le long des bras de Shunrei en les caressant doucement puis les fit descendre le long de son corps. Il effleura son ventre et fini sa course sur la poitrine galbée les pressant avec avidité. Le jeune couple commença à soupirer d'un désir inassouvi depuis longtemps. Shiryu pressa son bassin contre le corps de Shunrei et appuya son érection naissante sur ses fesses.

« Shiryu… » Hoqueta-t-elle tremblante.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi… » Soupira-t-il en capturant ses lèvres. Leurs langues se mélangèrent suavement, Shiryu se pressa une nouvelle fois contre elle et Shunrei gémit au contact dur de la virilité de Shiryu. Doucement le jeune homme fit passer ses mains sous le chemisier de sa femme reprenant possession de sa poitrine, il sentait ses mamelons durcir dans leur prison de dentelle sous la pression de ses doigts, son autre main glissa en douceur dans le jean étroit et lorsqu'il effleura le petit point nerveux protégé par la dentelle de son sous-vêtement Shunrei l'arrêta.

« Non, stop… Shiryu, attend… » Se précipita-t-elle en éloignant les mains de son mari et se retournant pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » haleta-t-il, excité par ces préliminaires.

« Je… Je ne peux pas… » Dit-elle, encore rouge du plaisir que lui avait apporté les caresses de Shiryu.

« Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Bien sûr que si… » Voulu-t-il la convaincre en tentant de saisir ses lèvres une fois de plus. Elle bloqua son approche en tendant ses mains en rempart devant elle.

« Non… je… Je suis désolée… » Bafouilla-t-elle gênée, « Je ne suis pas… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle était réellement embarrassée de se refuser aux aspirations de Shiryu, mais il lui semblait que les choses allaient trop vite depuis ce matin.

Shiryu la regarda tendrement, « Très bien » accepta-t-il compréhensif, « J'attendrais… » Lui souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux, heureuse qu'il comprenne et qu'il ne la force pas ni qu'il se fâche. « Je vais prendre une douche… » L'informa-t-il en serrant sa main alors qu'il s'éloignait à regret. Derrière la porte de la salle de bain, il soupira, frustré.

Shunrei depuis la cuisine entendit le bruit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Elle sourit en repensant aux douces caresses de Shiryu puis soudain elle se rappela qu'il n'y avait plus de serviette dans la salle de bain, elle alla en chercher une dans l'armoire afin de l'apporter à Shiryu. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la pièce. Pourquoi hésitait-elle ? se demanda Shunrei, elle avait déjà vu Shiryu nu un nombre incalculable de fois, et malgré tout elle ressentait une hésitation au fond d'elle-même.

Elle aventura son regard dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle put distinguer Shiryu dans la douche en verre dont les vitres étaient partiellement recouvertes de buée. L'eau coulait le long de son corps musclé qu'elle détailla avec plaisir. Puis elle se rendit compte que Shiryu était en train de gémir.

« Shunrei… » Soufflait-il en extase alors qu'il se masturbait énergiquement frustré de n'avoir pu faire aboutir les choses un peu plus tôt et ni son érection, ni son désir ne s'étant dissipé. Il resongeait à la douceur de sa poitrine entre ses mains, la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa peau, leurs langues qui se mélangeaient avidement. Il poussa un long grognement en sentant la pression qu'exerçait sa main sur son membre douloureux d'une trop grande attente. Tous les souvenirs de leurs anciennes étreintes augmentèrent la pression dans le bas ventre de Shiryu et pressèrent son ultime libération. Il accéléra les mouvements de sa main, souhaitant se délivrer de tout son désir si longtemps muselé.

Shunrei observa longuement Shiryu et inconsciemment se mordit les lèvres. La vue du sexe érigé de Shiryu et le voir à l'acte, se touchant en pensant à elle lui faisait plus d'effet qu'elle ne voulait réellement se l'avouer. Ellevoulait retrouver ce corps contre elle, la virilité de son amant en elle. Elle voulait sentir ses lèvres et ses mains parcourir son corps et voir ce spectacle éveillait l'ensemble de ses sens. Le souffle de la jeune femme s'accéléra et elle fut parcourue d'une onde de plaisir lorsqu'elle vit Shiryu atteindre l'heureuse conclusion de ce plaisir solitaire en poussant un long gémissement plaintif et se retenant d'une main contre le mur carrelé qui lui faisait face afin de garder son équilibre. Il laissa l'eau couler sur lui après avoir eu fini de se soulager, au bout d'un moment il sortit finalement de la douche, toujours empli du désir de sentir le corps de Shunrei contre lui. Mais il devait lui laisser du temps, ils venaient à peine de renouer le lien, il devait être patient s'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il regarda autour de lui et ne trouva pas de serviette pour sécher l'eau qui glissait en fines gouttelettes le long de sa peau. Il soupira, il n'avait pas pensé à en prendre une.

Il entendit quelques légers coups sur la porte et la douce voix de sa femme l'appeler.

« Shiryu ? Je t'ai apporté de quoi te sécher. » Lui dit-elle hésitante.

Silencieusement, il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit faisant face à sa femme sans aucune gêne ni embarras, bien qu'il soit entièrement nu. Shunrei rougit de le voir exposé face à elle si ouvertement. Elle lui tendit le linge, espérant qu'il s'en recouvrerait rapidement.

« Merci » dit-il en prenant délicatement le tissu des mains de la jeune femme. Toujours excité par les fantasmes qui l'avaient traversés, il saisit le poignet de sa femme et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain, referma la porte derrière elle et la maintenant contre le mur, bloquant toute fuite avec son corps qu'il collait contre elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il avait déjà saisit ses lèvres et s'en délectait avec plaisir.

Le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur son visage et sa peau humide sous ses doigts faisaient perdre ses sens à Shunrei, mais malgré ça, Shiryu savait bien que son épouse ne tarderait pas à le repousser une fois de plus et c'est ce qu'elle fit bien qu'avec difficultés.

« Shiryu… » Haleta-t-elle, « Tu m'as promis de me laisser du temps… »

« Je sais… » Soupirait-il son visage plongé au creux de l'épaule de Shunrei, « Et je respecterais cette promesse, mais juste… Embrasse-moi, au moins cette fois… » Lui imposa-t-il la dévorant de baisers la mettant elle aussi au supplice du désir.

Shunrei ne pouvait ignorer la nudité de son époux contre elle, ni l'effet que cela produisait sur elle.

Finalement il recula légèrement et passa la serviette autour de ses hanches tout en la dévorant de son regard sulfureux. Il s'approcha d'elle une nouvelle fois et déposa un baiser tendre et léger sur ses lèvres. « Merci… Encore… » Souffla-t-il en la libérant.

Shunrei se retourna une dernière fois sur lui en sortant de la salle de bain, « Le dîner est bientôt prêt… » Lui annonça-t-elle.

« D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Tout en dînant Shiryu ne cessait de regarder Shunrei, lui faisant part des projets qu'il avait pour eux une fois qu'il aurait quitté son travail pour se consacrer entièrement à elle. Lorsque vint le moment de se coucher, bien que la séparation devenait de plus en plus difficile, Shiryu se contraint à laisser Shunrei. Il l'escorta amoureusement jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre, comme s'ils avaient eu un rendez-vous et qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle. Il la regarda longuement et embrassa doucement sa main, « Bonne nuit, dors bien » lui dit-il en effleurant son front de ses lèvres.

« Toi aussi… » Murmura-t-elle, elle aurait aimé l'inviter à la rejoindre dans leur lit, mais elle ne pouvait pas, s'était encore trop tôt pour elle.


	7. Reproches

**Chapitre 7 - Reproches**

Le lendemain Shiryu avait un déjeuner avec ses amis Seiya, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki. Les quatre hommes en avaient beaucoup voulu à Shiryu de ce qu'il avait fait, la façon dont il avait failli briser son couple, la douleur qu'il avait causé à Shunrei, mais malgré ça, lui aussi avait perdu son enfant cette nuit-là, même s'il en était responsable, il n'avait pas désiré un tel drame et en avait donc énormément souffert tout comme la mère. Par conséquent durant l'hospitalisation de Shunrei, ils étaient restés près de lui afin de le soutenir et de le réconforter et ce malgré l'amertume et la déception qu'ils ressentaient tous à son égard. Seul Ikki continuait de lui en vouloir avec virulence, l'accablant régulièrement de ses fautes. Quand Shiryu arriva au restaurant, ses amis étaient déjà installés et discutaient tranquillement.

« Salut, désolé du retard » s'excusa-t-il, « J'ai eu beaucoup de travail ce matin… »

« C'est rien, on a pris un verre en attendant » prévint Seiya.

« Du travail hein ? C'est une excuse dont tu dois avoir l'habitude maintenant. » Lança Ikki à peine le jeune homme installé. Tous semblèrent mal à l'aise. Depuis l'incident, le frère de Shun ne ratait jamais une occasion pour attaquer le mari infidèle. Shiryu accusait généralement ses remarques avec silence et passait à autre chose désirant vivement éviter tout conflit.

« Saori m'a dit que ça commençait à s'arranger entre toi et Shunrei… » Continua doucement Seiya.

Shiryu le regarda surpris, « Comment le sait-elle ? » demanda-t-il.

« Shunrei est allée la voir hier, elle lui en a parlé » expliqua Seiya.

Shiryu réfléchit un instant, puis demanda avec hésitation et appréhension « Tu sais ce qu'elle lui a dit ? »

« Tu la surveilles maintenant ? » lâcha Ikki froidement, « Il me semble que c'est plutôt elle qui devrait se méfier et pas l'inverse ».

Shiryu soupira, légèrement agacé, « Alors ? » reprit-il en ignorant Ikki.

« Les confidences entre femmes restent entre femme tu sais. Saori ne m'a pas dit grand-chose. Juste que Shunrei avait meilleure mine et que ça avait l'air de s'arranger entre vous ».

Shiryu baissa le regard sur la table, l'air inquiet. Shun se pencha vers lui avec amitié, « Ça finira par s'arranger Shiryu » dit-il rassurant, « Il lui faut juste du temps ».

« Ou un divorce plutôt » encore une fois la virulence d'Ikki avait frappé. En entendant ce mot que Shiryu craignait tant il tressaillit d'effroi.

« J'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais » souffla-t-il, « Je préfèrerais qu'elle me hurle dessus tous les jours, qu'elle fasse chambre à part pour le reste de notre vie mais… Je veux continuer à vivre avec elle, la voir tous les matins quand je me lève et chaque soir quand je rentre ».

« Ne l'écoute pas. » Le défendit Hyoga, « Shunrei ne divorcera pas, elle aurait déjà entamé la procédure si c'est ce qu'elle désirait tu ne penses pas ? »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard. » Dit Ikki en buvant un verre avec nonchalance.

« Ikki tu veux bien arrêter s'il te plait ! » s'interposa Shun, « Tu ne crois pas qu'il a assez payé comme ça ? »

Ikki toisa froidement son frère puis Shiryu, « Ça dépend… » dit-il en le dévisageant bien en face, « Combien pour la vie de son enfant ? » Demanda-t-il sombre.

Shiryu sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines à ce moment-là. C'en était trop, il se leva et tint avec force le col d'Ikki, « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! » cria-t-il hors de lui, « Comment est-ce que tu as parlé de mon fils ?! » s'énervait-il. S'il était bien un sujet sur lequel il ne fallait pas contrarier Shiryu, c'était son enfant. Qu'on lui lance des piques et des insultes pour son adultère, soit, il le méritait. Qu'on lui dise qu'il avait fait le malheur de Shunrei et qu'il méritait de souffrir, très bien, il pouvait le supporter. Mais il ne fallait pas parler de son enfant, celui qu'il avait perdu, avec autant de légèreté.

Hyoga et Seiya se levèrent afin de séparer les deux hommes, « Ça suffit ! Arrêtez ! » Intervint Hyoga.

« Shiryu lâche le ! Et toi Ikki essaye de tenir ta langue ! » Ordonna Seiya avec force.

Shiryu se calma, levant les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon, tandis qu'Ikki n'avait pas bougé de son siège et maintenait un air de grand calme, emplit également de dédain.

Une fois la crise passée, Shun se tourna vers Shiryu, « Au fait, tu penses toujours quitter ton emploi ? » demanda-t-il.

« D'ici la fin du mois, oui… » Répondit-il, « Je ne peux pas rester là-bas, ça ne ferait que blesser Shunrei sachant que… » Il hésita un instant, « qu'elle y est… » Finit-il difficilement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ? » demanda Seiya concerné.

Shiryu réfléchit quelques secondes, « Je pensais vendre l'appartement, partir quelques mois, loin de Tokyo, à la campagne ou en bord de mer, je ne sais pas encore. Je ferais selon les souhaits de Shunrei… » Expliqua-t-il, « Ce sera mieux pour nous retrouver, loin… De tout ça… » Dit-il en esquissant un geste vague de la main.

« Oui… sûrement… » Souffla Shun approbatif, « Un milieu calme et serein ne pourra qu'être bénéfique pour son rétablissement… » Dit-il cette fois non en tant qu'ami, mais en tant que médecin.

« Et qui sait, vous pourriez peut-être essayer d'avoir un autre enfant » s'aventura Hyoga.

Shiryu soupira longuement, « Je crois qu'il est trop tôt pour ça… » Souffla-t-il navré, « Elle commence tout juste à me ré-adresser la parole, alors prévoir d'avoir un enfant… Ça ne me semble pas envisageable pour le moment ».

« Chaque chose en son temps » le réconforta Seiya en souriant, « Au moins elle te parle. Ça va s'arranger » affirma-t-il confiant.

« Espérons… »

Le déjeuner continua bon train malgré la tension qui s'était installé entre Ikki et Shiryu.


	8. Reconnexion

**Chapitre 8 – Reconnexion**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, le jeune couple tentait de se retrouver l'un l'autre. Mais ils avaient beau communiquer, se rapprocher ces échanges se traduisaient souvent au travers de cris, de disputes et de pleurs. Au-delà de la rancœur, Shunrei revenait peu à peu vers Shiryu malgré le nombre d'assiettes cassées qu'elle lui avait jeté au visage due à la colère, la frustration et la douleur. Shiryu finissait toujours par l'accueillir au creux de ses bras amoureux en la serrant avec ferveur et essuyant ses larmes. Il détestait la voir ainsi si vulnérable, si triste par sa faute. La seules chose qu'il souhaitait est que cette phase difficile passe pour ainsi la retrouver, la reconquérir, pour qu'elle l'aime à nouveau comme elle le faisait avant. Quelques puissent être les reproches qu'elle lui faisait, il les acceptait tous qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il était fautif et seul responsable de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous deux.

Doucement, les choses finissaient par se tasser, la vie de Shunrei et Shiryu reprenait peu à peu son cours normal. Les cris avaient fait place à la discussion. Ils recommençaient à se parler, à passer leur soirée ensemble, regardant des films dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Shunrei acceptait de nouveau les baisers de Shiryu et lui en offrait d'elle-même également. Cependant, ils restaient séparés durant la nuit encore. Seule dans le grand lit, Shunrei ne cessait d'y penser nuit après nuit. Elle voulait retrouver la chaleur des bras de Shiryu dans son sommeil, écouter les battements de son cœur et retrouver la joie et le plaisir de l'amour charnel avec lui. Sa peau, ses bras, ses lèvres, son corps entier. Doucement elle se leva, en silence elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau.

Lorsqu'elle y entra, avec une légère appréhension, elle se posta au bout du lit et regarda Shiryu qui dormait paisiblement. Elle pouvait voir son torse qui se levait et s'abaissait doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Au bout de quelques minutes, Shiryu se réveilla de lui-même sous le regard incertain de Shunrei, ayant probablement senti la présence de son épouse. Il se mit doucement en position assise.

« Chérie… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet encore légèrement endormi.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, toujours hésitante. Sans oser le regarder, elle laissa doucement tomber son peignoir sur ses épaules, puis sur ses hanches pour finalement le laisser choir à terre, affichant son corps entièrement nu devant le regard brillant de son époux.

La respiration de Shiryu s'arrêta net. Le cœur battant, il avança lentement vers elle en silence, se trainant de l'autre côté du lit pour la rejoindre. Debout sur ses genoux, il tendit une main hésitante pour effleurer avec délicatesse l'épaule dénudée de sa femme. Il se sentait nerveux, des mois qu'il attendait de pouvoir retrouver des relations avec elle, pas seulement sexuelles, mais aussi retrouver la tendresse d'autrefois, sa chaleur, sa douceur. Il ne parvenait pas à la quitter du regard, ses joues légèrement empourprées, ses lèvres roses, ses yeux incertains. Sa main glissa lentement le long de son bras et il saisit les doigts fins et blancs qu'il serra amoureusement. Avec autant de patience que nécessaire, il l'encouragea à se rapprocher de lui. Son visage se rapprocha avec lenteur de celui de la jeune femme, il imprima un baiser fervent sur sa joue, puis glissa sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Il enserra délicatement ses hanches nues, la pressant pour la coller contre lui. Elle se laissa mener par les gestes doux de son époux. Toujours avec cette même sensibilité, sans détacher ses lèvres des siennes, Shiryu souleva Shunrei enserrant sa taille de ses jambes fines et fuselées. Il l'amena sur le canapé dépliable qui lui servait de lit depuis des mois. Toujours sans prononcer un mot, il l'allongea sur le matelas, se tenant au-dessus d'elle sans l'étouffer de son poids. Ses mains fortes et avides de caresses voyagèrent sur son corps fin et délicat. Pendant un long moment ils restèrent ainsi, redécouvrant le corps de l'autre, échangeant des baisers enflammés. Shiryu devait se contrôler pour ne pas se laisser entrainer par ses instincts, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, se rendant compte de l'importance de cet instant pour eux deux. Cette nuit, ils se reconnectaient l'un à l'autre. Tous deux commençaient à s'essouffler et à gémir sous les caresses de l'autre, le plaisir et le désir augmentant à chaque seconde.

« Oh mon amour… » Murmura Shiryu d'une voix étranglée. Sans forcer, il se positionna entre les jambes de Shunrei dont elle lui offrit l'accès. Elle pouvait sentir le désir de son époux à travers le tissu de son boxer. Shiryu s'en libéra rapidement, leur peau nue se rencontrant enfin. Il se positionna à l'entrée de sa féminité et en un soupir de satisfaction la pénétra avec lenteur accompagné d'un long gémissement de Shunrei. « Oh Shunrei… Tu m'as tellement manqué… » Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque lorsqu'il fut en elle.

Leurs deux corps de nouveaux unis, se mirent en mouvement, s'épousant parfaitement, répondant en tout point aux attentes de l'autre. Malgré le plaisir que lui procurait Shiryu, Shunrei ne pouvait faire abstraction des images qui frappaient et perturbaient son esprit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer Shiryu et Evira ensemble, comme lorsqu'elle les avait surpris, son époux faisant l'amour à une autre femme, dans l'intimité du lit conjugal, les murmures et soupirs qui naissaient de leurs ébats. Elle aimait Shiryu, elle aimait retrouver son corps à cet instant, le plaisir qu'il lui procurait, mais ces souvenirs l'assaillaient avec violence à son insu. Shiryu la serrait avec force contre lui alors qu'il se mouvait passionnément en elle ignorant le trouble qui agissait sur l'esprit de la jeune femme. Il embrassait son cou, ses lèvres, ses mains, sa poitrine, aucune partie de son corps n'était oubliée.

L'intensité de son corps et celui de son épouse ne faisant plus qu'un le submergeait, depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti un tel bonheur ? Et pourtant, tout son être était douloureux… Pourquoi lui avait-il infligé ça ? Pourquoi être allé auprès d'une autre alors qu'il l'aimait tant ? Il aimait Shunrei, plus qu'il ne saurait jamais le dire, il aimait son corps, son visage, sa voix, il n'y avait pas une seule partie de sa personne dont il ne se délectait pas. Son cœur était lourd et sa gorge se serrait alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour désespérément, comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois. Sous l'intensité du moment, des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage, il étreignit Shunrei encore plus fortement, le corps nerveux et tendus. Sa respiration se fit difficile.

Shunrei fut surprise lorsqu'une larme tomba sur son visage. Elle regarda Shiryu, il pleurait désespérément tout en l'étreignant. Elle le serra plus fort contre elle, faisant glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Je t'aime tellement mon amour… » Pleura-t-il contre elle sans cesser ses mouvements passionnés, « Pardonne-moi je t'en supplie… » Plus aucun espace ne subsistait entre eux, la poitrine de Shunrei collé à son torse, seuls les mouvements de leur bassin en créaient certains pour de nouveau les combler lorsqu'il plongeait en elle. « Ne me laisse plus… plus jamais… » L'implora-t-il dépassé par les diverses émotions qu'il ressentait. L'amour, le plaisir, le désir, la peur, la culpabilité…

Oui, il se sentait toujours coupable. Coupable d'avoir détruit leur couple, la confiance, leur vie… Coupable de la mort de leur enfant. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en libérer. Les larmes continuaient inlassablement d'envahir son visage.

Il se fondait en elle avec ferveur, ses coups de reins rapides, exhortant à la libération d'un désir insatiable. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi. Quelle folie l'avait-il atteint pour qu'il fasse une telle erreur ? Il aurait voulu que cette nuit ne prenne jamais fin. C'était elle qui était venue le retrouver, qui l'avait rejoint dans son lit, lui prouvant la force de leur amour. Il voulait tellement lui faire un autre enfant, tout reprendre, tout recommencer. La pièce était envahie des plaintes et murmures de leur plaisir. Shunrei sentait le corps de son mari l'étreindre avec tant d'ardeur, s'imposer en elle avec force et amour. Et pourtant, elle ne cessait de songer qu'il en avait conquis une autre avec la même conviction, avec la même passion une autre qu'elle. Mais les caresses de Shiryu lui faisait perdre l'esprit, elle ne ressentait que ça sur son corps et dans son être. Une pression grandissante naissait là où Shiryu la possédait ardemment, une pression qui explosa lui faisant pousser une longue plainte langoureuse tandis qu'elle s'accrochait avec force au cou de son amant.

Sentant l'orgasme de Shunrei venir, Shiryu accéléra davantage ses mouvements, désireux de la satisfaire le plus possible, mais cette douce friction l'encourageait lui-même à cette ultime délivrance. Finalement, il n'y tint plus, gémissant le nom de son épouse, il déversa sa semence en elle, le fluide de son plaisir. Il tomba alors lourdement sur elle, tentant de se retenir sur ses avant-bras évitant de trop peser sur son corps délicat.

Ils étaient tous deux épuisés et en sueur, Shiryu longea le corps de Shunrei de ses lèvres, la remerciant pour sa présence cette nuit, pour la passion qu'elle lui avait offert. Pour son amour qu'il avait mis à rude épreuve mais qu'elle continuait de lui témoigner. Il finit son voyage sur les siennes, approfondissant le baiser en insérant sa langue dans sa bouche. Il avait tant attendu cet instant, tant désiré ces retrouvailles.

Une fois que le feu de leurs corps fut calmé, le couple s'étreignit longuement alors que le sommeil les gagnait.


	9. Rattrapé par la réalité

**Chapitre 9 – Rattrapé par la réalité**

Le lendemain, Shiryu se réveilla doucement. Toute la nuit, il avait été bercé par la douce chaleur de la présence de Shunrei. Son esprit embrumé de sommeil, il se tourna instinctivement sur le côté pour retrouver près de lui la délicate forme et la serrer contre lui. Mais lorsque les yeux fermés il étendit son bras pour la saisir il n'enserra que le vide. Il ouvrit alors les yeux afin de chercher sa bien-aimée. Ceux-ci ne trouvèrent que la pièce calme et solitaire, il scruta alors le bureau, mais rien ne trahissait la présence de son épouse. _« Elle doit déjà être levée »_ se dit-il déçu, ayant aimé partager une étreinte avec elle avant de quitter leur nid. Avec paresse, il se leva, récupérant ses vêtements jetés négligemment la veille à travers la pièce alors qu'elle était venue à lui pour une nuit enflammée, _« J'espère qu'elle ne regrette pas… »_ Songea-t-il tristement en enfilant son pantalon autour de ses hanches. Il sortit de la pièce et traversa l'appartement. Personne, aucun bruit. Il fit le tour de leur demeure à la recherche de son amour. « Shunrei ? » appela-t-il. Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il entra dans la cuisine, au fond de la pièce sur l'un des plans de travail, une feuille de papier était posée. Probablement était-elle sortie faire des courses, se dit-il et elle lui avait laissé un mot pour le prévenir. Il prit doucement la feuille et y lit le message.

* * *

_Shiryu,_

Je suis désolée,

Je te le promets, j'ai vraiment essayé. J'ai essayé de revivre avec toi, de faire en sorte que les choses redeviennent comme avant, de te refaire confiance mais je n'y arrive pas.

C'est trop difficile d'être près de toi tous les jours en m'imaginant que tu continues à la voir, de t'embrasser et de penser que c'est peut-être à elle que tu songes.

Cette nuit, aussi merveilleuse ait-elle été, retrouver ton corps, ta chaleur, ta tendresse je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me souvenir de cette fois où je t'ai vu avec elle, enlacés comme nous l'étions tous deux. As-tu pensé à elle cette nuit alors que nous étions ensemble ? Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi, dans la peur et la crainte que tu recommences.

Ainsi, c'est pour toutes ses raisons que je parts. N'essaye pas de me contacter ni de me retrouver je t'en supplie. C'est vraiment trop dur de te faire face chaque matin, chaque soir, chaque jour.

Je veux que tu saches que je t'ai aimé, que je continue de t'aimer de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, mais ça ne suffit pas à effacer la douleur et le doute, bien au contraire ça ne les rend que plus difficile à supporter.

Au moins aurons-nous été heureux durant le temps qui nous a été impartis.

Sur ces derniers mots je te dis donc adieu et espère que tu sauras trouver le bonheur et être heureux.

Avec tout mon amour,

Shunrei

* * *

Alors qu'il lisait, la gorge de Shiryu s'était douloureusement serrée, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Son estomac se révulsait de douleur et de crainte et son cœur se déchirait en lui. Il resta immobile un instant, incapable de faire face à la réalité de la situation. Il serra alors la feuille entre ses mains de toute sa force, froissant le papier l'informant de la triste vérité. Là où la lettre était précédemment posée, il vit sur le meuble l'alliance de Shunrei, qu'elle avait retiré. De sa main tremblante, il prit l'anneau en or tout en laissant tomber les derniers mots que lui avait laissés sa femme, il l'enferma au creux de sa paume. Il ferma profondément les yeux alors que des larmes s'en échappaient.

« Non… Non… Shunrei… » Gémissait-il en souffrance en sentant le symbole de leur mariage se presser contre sa peau, « Non ! » Cria-t-il en projetant son poing contre le mur dont il explosa la surface sous le coup de l'impact, se déchirant la peau. Il tomba à genou tenant sa main écorchée qui serrait toujours l'alliance. Le cœur lourd et brisé, il pleura. Il se releva et courut dans la chambre, il ouvrit tous les placards et tiroirs, retournant chaque meuble. Il ne restait quasiment rien, les vêtements, les affaires de Shunrei avait disparues ainsi que sa valise. Tout ce qu'elle avait laissé était l'anneau, symbole de leur union. Soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. Shunrei lui avait dit de ne pas tenter de la retrouver, mais jamais il n'accepterait. Elle était tout pour lui, elle était sa vie.

Il s'habilla en vitesse, pris de panique. Elle ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit, il devait se dépêcher de l'y rejoindre, lui parler, la supplier, lui faire changer d'avis et qu'elle revienne avec lui. Il sortit en trombe de l'appartement, dédaignant fermer la porte et courut. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put, comme ce fameux soir qui avait tout ruiné. Il ne prit pas sa voiture, ni de taxi, les embouteillages risquant plus de le ralentir qu'autre chose. Il se précipita à travers les rues avec la lettre et l'alliance qu'il empoignait avec fermeté. Shiryu entra dans un immeuble et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'il fut en face de la porte recherchée, il frappa dessus avec vigueur, les coups résonnant à travers les couloirs. Il se moquait bien que le jour soit encore jeune et de réveiller tous les voisins. Elle était là. Elle ne pouvait être ailleurs.

Rapidement, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Shiryu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » S'étonna Saori.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-il désespéré, « Laisse-moi entrer je veux la voir ! » imposa-t-il en entrant dans l'appartement.

Saori lui laissa le passage sans protester, « Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Interrogea-t-elle confuse.

« Shunrei ! Où est-elle ? Je sais qu'elle est ici ! Elle ne peut être qu'ici ! » Insista-t-il désespéré en regardant partout autour de lui, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait trahir la présence de son épouse.

« Shiryu ? » appela Seiya, tout aussi stupéfait de l'arrivée si matinale et de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Shunrei est partie ! » s'exclama-t-il, « Elle est partie et… » Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase tellement la douleur l'étranglait, il regarda Saori d'un air suppliant, « Je t'en prie, laisse-moi la voir… Dis-moi où elle est… » Implora Shiryu.

« Shiryu, je ne comprends pas… » Dit-elle incertaine, « Shunrei n'est pas ici… et j'ignore où elle peut être » Lui avoua-t-elle désolée sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait au sein du jeune couple.

Shiryu ouvrit des yeux effarés, « Ce… C'est impossible… » S'essouffla-t-il, « Elle ne peut être qu'ici, il n'y a nulle part d'autre… » Pleura-t-il en panique.

Saori et Seiya lui lancèrent tous deux un regard inquiet.

« Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe » tenta de le calmer Seiya.

Après leur avoir expliqué tant bien que mal la situation et leur avoir montré la lettre que son épouse lui avait laissée, un silence douloureux s'installa.

« Tu sais… » Commença Saori confuse, « Elle a peut-être juste besoin d'un petit-peu de temps… Elle finira surement par revenir… » Avança-t-elle peu convaincue de ce qu'elle-même disait.

« C'est vrai » la soutint Seiya, « Tu devrais rentrer chez vous, je suis sûre qu'elle va revenir ou t'appeler… » Essaya-t-il de le rassurer, « Je t'accompagne » lui proposa son ami.

Shiryu se leva avec difficulté. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas pensé à ça, se dit-il. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter comme ça, sur un simple mot. Elle reviendrait sûrement, l'appellerait. Il devait rentrer chez eux au plus vite pour ne pas la rater.

Ses deux amis le raccompagnèrent chez lui, et attendirent. Shiryu faisait nerveusement les cent pas à travers le salon, ne cessant de vérifier son téléphone. Entre temps, Seiya et Saori avait appelé le reste de leurs amis pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles de Shunrei. Ils se réunirent tous chez Shiryu, afin de comprendre la situation et pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve dont aucun ne savait si la conclusion serait heureuse ou non.

Le soir venu, aucune nouvelle ne leur était parvenue, personne ne savait ce qu'il advenait de la jeune épouse. Les jours passaient, l'espoir de son retour s'amenuisait en même temps que son absence se prolongeait et que la détresse de Shiryu grandissait.

Les amis de Shiryu restaient très présents à ses côtés afin de le soutenir dans cette épreuve dans laquelle il ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus. Son appartement était devenu telle une zone sinistrée par un cataclysme. Le désespoir de Shiryu l'ayant poussé à de multiples occasions au bord de la folie dont il s'était soulagé en détruisant tout ce qui l'entourait. Il avait retourné les meubles avec force, jeté tous les objets à travers la pièce pour à chaque fois finir en pleurant de manière inconsolable en appelant inlassablement sa femme enfuie et priant pour qu'elle lui revienne. Un jour alors qu'il regardait tristement son reflet dans un miroir, il prit une paire de ciseaux et se coupa les cheveux, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de les garder aussi longs. Shunrei les avait toujours aimé ainsi, elle avait toujours aimé les laissé filer entre ses doigts, Si il ne pouvait plus sentir ses douces mains les lui caresser, quel intérêt il y avait à ce qu'il les garde ainsi.

« C'est tout de même étrange » commenta doucement Shun pendant que Shiryu était parvenu à voler quelques heures de sommeil, « Si Shunrei ne parvenait plus à vivre près de Shiryu, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas tout simplement demandé le divorce ? » s'interrogeait-il.

Hyoga soupira, « Elle le connait, elle savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté, sans doute Shunrei ne voulait pas souffrir davantage dans une bataille juridique » supposa le blond.

« Et même divorcés, tu penses vraiment que Shiryu aurait abandonné ? » dit Seiya.

Tous étaient inquiets, autant pour Shiryu, qui ne cessait de sombrer un peu plus chaque jour loin de sa femme, que pour Shunrei dont ils ignoraient absolument tout depuis son soudain départ.


	10. Sans espoirs

**Chapitre 10 – Sans espoir**

Après plus d'un mois sans nouvelles, Shiryu décida de prendre des mesures. Il alla voir Ikki bien que ce dernier ait toujours blâmer le comportement qu'il avait eu. Ils discutèrent longuement.

« Je sais que tu as des contacts, et que tu pourrais me recommander quelqu'un » dit Shiryu inflexible dans sa décision.

Ikki soupira, « Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'aider ? » demanda-t-il durement, « Je ne désapprouve pas ce qu'a fait Shunrei, bien au contraire, si j'avais eu idée de ce qu'elle comptait faire, je l'y aurais même encouragé. » Avoua-t-il sombre.

Shiryu le dévisagea froidement, « Je ne te demande pas ton avis, seulement de me conseiller quelqu'un, qu'il soit compétent et inépuisable » insista-t-il.

Ikki était journaliste, il avait de nombreux contact auprès des réseaux d'enquêteurs privés lesquels s'étendaient et étaient en contact à travers le monde. Shiryu voulait engager l'un deux et retrouver Shunrei, où qu'elle soit.

« Très bien… » Concéda-t-il, il regarda rapidement dans son répertoire professionnel, il nota un numéro sur un papier et le tendit à Shiryu, « Appelle le, je peux t'assurer que tant que tu le payes, il n'arrêtera pas de chercher. » Au moment où Shiryu saisit la feuille, Ikki la retint plus fortement entre ses doigts, « Même s'il la retrouve, ça ne signifiera pas qu'elle voudra revenir vers toi. » Le prévint-il.

Shiryu ne dit rien et partit. Le jour même il contacta l'homme que Ikki lui avait conseillé. Il lui donna toutes les informations concernant son épouse. Elle n'avait absolument aucune famille, les seuls amis qu'elle avait Shiryu les connaissaient tous.

« J'aurais besoin d'avoir accès à vos comptes bancaires, si jamais elle se servait de sa carte, je vais mettre son numéro de téléphone sous surveillance également » informa-t-il.

Shiryu accédait à chacune des demandes que le détective lui faisait, il avait lui-même bien évidemment vérifié les mouvements de leurs comptes en banque ainsi que l'utilisation du téléphone à travers le détail des factures, mais Shunrei n'avait utilisé aucun des deux depuis son départ.

« Aussi, jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt à aller pour retrouver votre épouse ? » demanda l'homme mystérieux.

« Faites le nécessaire, absolument tout le nécessaire » précisa Shiryu avec conviction.

« J'aurais peut-être à utiliser des procédés, disons… peu conventionnels » prévint-il, « Mise sur écoute des lignes de vos amis, et d'autres moyens dont la probité peut sembler… subversive ».

« Ecoutez Aldébaran » dit calmement Shiryu, « Faites tout ce qu'il vous semblera nécessaire, ne comptez pas à la dépense, mais retrouver ma femme ! »

« Bien… » Concéda l'autre homme, « Je commencerais par la ville et étendrait mes recherches au-delà selon les pistes que j'aurais » l'informa-t-il, « Je vous recontacterais dès que j'aurais trouvé du nouveau ». Il sortit de l'appartement laissant Shiryu seul. Le silence qui régnait autour de lui l'assourdissait chaque jour, à chaque heure, à chaque seconde. Le visage de Shunrei ne quittait plus son esprit tourmenté, et le souvenir de leur dernière nuit juste avant qu'elle ne parte hantait chacune de ses nuits.

Au bout de quelques semaines l'enquêteur revint vers lui afin de faire son rapport. Les recherches risquaient d'être longues, la jeune femme n'avait laissé que très peu de trace sur son chemin. Shiryu put tout de même apprendre qu'elle n'était assurément plus à Tokyo, mais sa destination semblait incertaine et il semblerait qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de déposer ses valises de sitôt.

« Elle est très prudente… » observa Aldébaran, « Mais personne ne disparaît sans laisser de trace, nous la retrouverons, j'ai déjà mis sur le coup plusieurs agences régionales et particulièrement les frontalières, si elle quitte le pays, nous le saurons » promit-il à Shiryu.

Le jeune homme tressaillit. Quitter le pays ? S'étonna-t-il, irait-elle vraiment jusque-là pour le fuir ?

Toutes les nouvelles qui suivirent lui disaient la même chose. Ils étaient bien sur les traces de Shunrei, mais toujours en retard par rapport à la jeune femme. Près de six mois passèrent ainsi, sans parvenir à la rattraper. Un jour Aldébaran se précipita chez Shiryu.

« On l'a trouvé ! » annonça-t-il.

Shiryu écarquilla les yeux de surprise, après tout ce temps, tant de jours, de semaines, de mois, sans nouvelles, sans espoir, il allait pouvoir la revoir, se tenir devant elle, la ramener, par tous les moyens.

Le grand homme tendit un cliché à Shiryu. On pouvait y discerner le visage de Shunrei noyé dans la foule. Shiryu la regarda longuement. Elle était si belle, visiblement elle se trouvait dans une gare.

« Où est-elle ?! Je pars tout de suite » se précipita-t-il.

« Une seconde, nous avons réussi à la rattraper mais malheureusement elle continue toujours de courir. » Dit-il désolé, « Cette photo a été prise il y a trois jours au Laos ».

Au Laos ! S'étonna-t-il. Tant de distance le séparait de sa bien-aimée. Le haïssait-elle à ce point pour vouloir mettre autant de kilomètres entre eux ? « Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas arrêté ?! Ou au moins suivi ?! » Demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas, se sentant si proche et pourtant si loin d'elle.

« Je suis navré mais nous ne pouvons pas la contraindre ou la maintenir captive » expliqua-t-il, « Tous ce que nous pouvons faire et de suivre sa trace et ensuite vous donner les informations.

Malheureusement, elle s'est évaporé dans la foule, elle a sans doute dû prendre un train. Mes collaborateurs sont en train d'éplucher tous les documents des trains au départ de ce jour-là et les vidéos surveillance des gares où ils s'arrêtaient ».

Shiryu se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé. Ne reviendrait-elle donc jamais chez eux, auprès de lui ? se demandait-il. Devrait-il rester pour toujours aussi seul et malheureux ?

Près d'un an et demi s'écoula, sans qu'il ne puisse mettre la main sur elle, visiblement, elle avait dû remarquer que Shiryu tentait de la retrouver. Plusieurs fois ils s'étaient retrouvés sur ses talons, mais elle était si discrète, elle passait inaperçue dans la foule, dans les rues. Elle avait changé de pays à quelques reprises, Laos, Cambodge, Vietnam, aux dernières nouvelles il semblerait qu'elle se soit rendue en Chine.

Shiryu avait quitté son emploi, et avait accepté un autre poste, dans une autre compagnie. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus travailler au côté d'Evira qu'il haïssait autant que lui-même. Son cœur était devenu froid et dur, sauf en ce qui concernait sa douce épouse, où alors sa carapace se brisait et il se retrouvait souvent entièrement seul au milieu de leur appartement à pleurer l'absence de Shunrei.

A de nombreuses reprises ses amis lui avaient conseillé d'abandonner. Visiblement, il avait été trop difficile il y a deux ans de cela pour la jeune femme d'accepter sa trahison, et ne semblait pas vouloir revenir sur sa décision de l'avoir quitté. Mais Shiryu refusait de laisser tomber, jamais il ne pourrait. Elle était son seul amour, sa vie, son âme. Même s'il devait passer le reste de sa vie à la chercher, un jour, il la ramènerait à lui. Un jour, ils seraient de nouveau réunis, il pourrait l'embrasser, la serrer contre son cœur, sentir son parfum et sa chaleur. Comment pourrait-il jamais abandonner la seule chose qui le maintenait encore en vie ?

Après une longue journée de travail, auquel il ne portait plus aucun intérêt, tandis qu'autrefois il aimait vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il rentra chez lui et se servit un verre de whisky. Ses journées et ses soirées se ressemblaient toutes. Ressassant sans cesse ses souvenirs, il se remémorait Shunrei l'accueillant avec un sourire chaleureux, une douce étreinte. Il la revoyait affairée à la cuisine, préparant le dîner pendant que lui, la déconcentrait de ses baisers, caressant son ventre arrondi par la grossesse. Il soupira tristement, la douleur de son absence ne s'apaisait pas malgré ce que lui disait ses amis. Il sortit de ses songes en entendant le téléphone sonner, il se leva avec lassitude et décrocha.

« Allo » dit-il sans entrain. Après un long silence, une réponse lui parvint à travers le combiné.

« Sh-Shiryu… » Répondit une petite voix hésitante.

Les yeux de Shiryu s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction, sa respiration s'arrêta sous le coup de la surprise, « Shunrei ! » répondit-il en toute hâte.

« Oui, c'est moi… »

« Shunrei ! Où es-tu ?! Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Je… Je viens te chercher tout de suite ! » Se précipita-t-il. Près de trois ans sans entendre sa douce voix, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle l'avait appelé, elle revenait vers lui.

« Arrêtes d'essayer de me retrouver » demanda-t-elle soudain la voix brisée par les larmes.

« Quoi ? M- Mais… » Bafouilla Shiryu qui n'y comprenait rien.

« Je t'en supplie Shiryu, arrêtes » l'implora-t-elle, cette fois il l'entendit vraiment pleurer.

« Mais Shunrei… Je… Reviens par pitié ! » La supplia-t-il, « J'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, c'est une torture… » Gémit-il la voix brisée.

« Je ne peux pas Shiryu… C'est trop dur… » Pleurait-elle. Il y avait des bruits de voitures derrière elle, elle était probablement dans la rue, lui téléphonant depuis une cabine publique.

« Ça va faire plus de deux ans que tu es partie ! Et près de trois ans c'est écoulé depuis cette histoire ! Reviens maintenant, je n'en peux plus ! » Voulut-il désespérément la convaincre.

« Je- Je suis désolée Shiryu… » Souffla-t-elle en larme, « Laisse-moi… Je t'en supplie… Si tu m'aimes laisse-moi, ne me poursuis plus » Elle raccrocha prestement alors que ses larmes continuaient de couler.

« Shunrei ! Shunrei ! » Cria Shiryu dans le téléphone alors que la tonalité se faisait déjà entendre,

« Shunrei… » Souffla-t-il en serrant le combiné dans sa main, ses articulation devenant blanches sous la pression. Il baissa la tête, défait. Tout était fini… Cette fois il en était convaincu, elle ne reviendrait jamais. Son visage était couvert de larmes et déformé par la douleur qui l'assaillait.


	11. Etat de choc

**Chapitre 11 – Etat de choc**

Malgré le temps qui passait il ne parvint pas à reprendre entièrement le dessus. Le temps s'écoulait, les mois devinrent des années mais il ne vivait plus en un sens, rien ne l'apaisait, plus rien n'avait d'intérêt. Il se plongea entièrement dans le travail. Interrompit le contrat avec les enquêteurs afin de respecter ce que lui avait signifié Shunrei, tout espoir s'étant à jamais éteint. Il ne tenta pas de refaire sa vie, ni de se lier à personne d'autre, il n'en avait aucun désir. Il préférait rester seul, à ressasser son malheur. Sa routine était ainsi. Il travaillait, rentrait chez lui, dinait seul et dans le silence le plus total, allait se coucher et se levait le lendemain matin pour recommencer, encore et encore et encore, jour après jour. De temps à autre ses amis venaient lui rendre visite, même Ikki était retourné à ses côtés, mais rien ne le détournait de son chagrin. Parfois il se demandait si elle avait refait sa vie avec un autre bien qu'ils soient toujours officiellement mariés. Shiryu, lui, ne retira jamais son alliance, et parfois lorsqu'il sortait seul dans les bars pour noyer sa peine et que des femmes venaient à sa rencontre, il leur signifiait clairement qu'il était marié, malgré qu'il ne voyait plus sa femme, qu'il ne vivait plus ensemble, qu'il ignorait tout de ce qu'elle devenait, il lui resterait fidèle jusqu'à la fin, ce qu'il n'avait pas su faire à l'époque et ce qui avait détruit sa vie. Son ancien bonheur lui paraissait bien loin, comme irréel. Shunrei près de lui, leur enfant qu'ils avaient attendu avec impatience… Aujourd'hui, il était seul… Seul et vide. Vide de joie, vide d'espoir, plus rien n'avait ni saveurs, ni couleurs. La douleur bien que toujours présente diminua, remplacer par une morne résignation, une pique indélogeable plantée en lui dont il prit l'habitude.

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de sa belle et douce Shunrei, son amour, sa joie de vivre. D'ailleurs il ne vivait plus, il survivait, il laissait le temps passé, rien de plus… Un soir comme beaucoup d'autre il rentra chez lui, las et fatigué. Dans le même silence qui meublait chaque jour l'appartement qu'il n'avait pas su quitter, il s'installa dans le fauteuil, alluma la télé, attendant que le sommeil le prenne bien qu'il fut encore tôt. La nuit venait à peine de tomber lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le réveilla. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ce devait être Seiya, ou peut-être Shun, Hyoga ou Ikki… Quelle importance ? Il ne voulait voir personne. Il se leva tout de même, il se forcerait comme il se forçait à se lever chaque matin. Lentement il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, il ne devait pas avoir bonne allure. Ses cheveux courts en désordres dont quelques mèches lui tombaient mollement sur les yeux, sa chemise froissée avec les manches relevées jusqu'au coude, des cernes de tristesse, dues aux nombreuses larmes qu'il avait déjà versées. Il ouvrit la porte sans enthousiasme et leva la tête afin de saluer son visiteur.

Lorsqu'il vit la personne qui lui faisait face, son cœur s'arrêta, ses yeux s'agrandirent et son visage se figea en une expression muette de stupéfaction. Cela ne pouvait être vrai, il devait surement rêver, se dit-il.

D'une voix mal assurée il souffla, interdit : « Shunrei… »

La jeune femme leva son regard sur lui, ses yeux brillaient sous l'effet des larmes qui souhaitaient s'en échapper.

« B- Bonsoir… » Bredouilla-t-elle visiblement mal à l'aise.

En entendant sa voix, Shiryu compris qu'il ne rêvait pas, que c'était bien réel. Sa femme, après cinq ans de fuite, d'absence, dont deux ans depuis les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait eues d'elle, se trouvait maintenant en face de lui, au seuil de ce qui avait été leur foyer.

« Je… » S'étrangla-t-il, « Bonsoir… » Souffla-t-il. Il ne savait comment réagir, ni quoi dire ou quoi faire. L'étonnement le saisissait entièrement, il restait paralysé. « Qu'est-ce que… Enfin… comment… Où… » Il ne savait quoi demander, ni même s'il devait poser la moindre question. Ils se faisaient de nouveau face après si longtemps et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait savoir quoi faire.

« Tu as l'air… en forme… » Dit-elle incertaine.

« Je… Oui, je… travaille et… » Shiryu ne trouvait plus ses mots ni quoi répondre, « Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, « Enfin… ici… Après tout ce temps… » Souffla-t-il difficilement toujours confus.

« Eh bien… je… »

« Maman » la coupa une petite voix légèrement endormie, venant de derrière Shunrei.

Shiryu baissa la tête et vit apparaître une petite forme, un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans qui se serrait contre la jambe de la jeune femme en frottant ses yeux fatigués. Son regard faisait des allées et venues entre le petit être et Shunrei, tandis qu'il affichait un air surpris et incertain.

L'air embarrassé, Shunrei prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que… » S'étrangla Shiryu, « Qui… » Il avait le souffle coupé et ne comprenait plus rien.

« Ryuho » Murmura doucement Shunrei, « Je te présente ton père… » Lui annonça-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

La respiration de Shiryu se coupa de surprise, estomaqué.

Le petit garçon leva la main vers l'homme qui se tenait en face de sa mère et lui, « Bonjour » dit-il timidement.

Malgré son incompréhension, par réflexe, Shiryu saisit la petite main qui se tendait vers lui,

« Bonjour… » Souffla-t-il complètement désorienté.

Shunrei ne le regardait plus, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

« Shunrei… Qu'… » Il ne parvenait pas à finir sa phrase, ignorant même ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire.

« Est-ce que… On peut entrer ? » Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Maladroitement, Shiryu lui libéra le passage, toujours assommé par le coup de l'émotion.

La jeune femme, serrant toujours l'enfant dans ses bras, avança doucement, jusqu'à se trouver au milieu du salon. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ce lieu qu'elle avait si bien connu, et qui aujourd'hui était totalement différent.

Shiryu referma doucement la porte derrière eux, dans un silence absolu. Il fit face à Shunrei, l'esprit troublé comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps, depuis son départ.

Doucement Shunrei commença : « Je… Je ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement, regardant autour d'elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'arrivait pas au mauvais moment.

« N… Non, bien sûr que non… » Lui assura-t-il des papillons dans l'estomac. Il regardait profondément Shunrei, son visage, ses traits restés identiques malgré les années, ainsi que le petit garçon qui s'accrochait à elle. Il avait des cheveux plutôt longs, noirs comme ceux de Shunrei et les siens et des yeux bleus, d'un bleu à la fois clair et profond. Un silence gêné s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce. « Alors… » Hésita Shiryu, « Il… enfin, il est de… » Il avait du mal à prononcer ces mots.

« Oui… » Affirma Shunrei, « Il est de toi… Ton fils… »

« Mais… Comment ?! Enfin, tu es… Quand l'as-tu appris ?! Que tu étais… » Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Les joues rouges et se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, Shunrei s'expliqua mal à l'aise, « Nous avons passé une nuit ensemble… » Dit-elle embarrassée, « Avant… Avant que je… »

« Que tu partes » finit Shiryu d'une voix presque dure.

La jeune femme confirma silencieusement, « Je l'ai su environ deux mois après mon départ… » Répondit-elle à sa question.

« Et tu n'es pas revenue ?! » lui fit il remarquer.

« Je… Je ne savais pas quoi faire… » Bredouilla-t-elle.

« Pendant cinq ans ?! »

« Ce n'était pas facile Shiryu… » Gémit Shunrei.

« Tu crois que ça l'était pour moi ?! » demanda l'homme qui était resté son époux toutes ces années, « On recommençait à peine à refaire notre vie ! Et tu es partie du jour au lendemain en me laissant juste un mot ! » lui reprocha-t-il, « Est-ce que tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti tout ce temps ?! »

« Je… Je n'arrivais pas à… » Elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer.

« Je sais » la coupa-t-il, « Je me souviens… » Dit-il la voix emplie de regret. « Mais me cacher une telle chose, Shunrei enfin ! Tu ne crois pas que je méritais de savoir ? Et tu reviens tout d'un coup, tu m'apprends que nous avons un enfant, comment suis-je censé réagir ? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire bon sang ?! » S'emporta-t-il les yeux fixés sur Shunrei, son regard se posa ensuite sur le petit garçon. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait, pensa-t-il, l'enfant n'y était pour rien et ne devais pas les voir comme ça, surtout que malgré qu'il soit son père, il ne restait qu'un étranger aux yeux du petit.

« Je ne te demande pas de faire quoique ce soit » voulut lui assurer Shunrei.

Shiryu pris une inspiration douloureuse, « Alors… Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il confus.

Nerveuse, Shunrei s'expliqua, « Ryuho… Ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas de père contrairement aux autres enfants du village où nous étions… J'ai tenté de lui expliquer mais… »

« De lui expliquer quoi Shunrei ? Que je n'avais même pas conscience de son existence ! Ou alors que je vous avais abandonné ?! A moins que tu ne lui ai dit que toi tu étais partie, m'écartant de ta vie, de la sienne ! »

« Non, je n'ai rien dit de tout cela… » Dit-elle gênée, « Je… Je suis venue parce que… Je voulais juste… qu'il te rencontre, qu'il sache qu'il avait un père et que… » Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Shunrei n'avait dit que très peu de chose sur Shiryu à leur enfant. Mais lorsque Ryuho avait commencé à souffrir de l'absence de son père elle s'était alors convaincue que le temps était venu. Le temps de l'aveu, celui de la vérité, autant pour Shiryu que pour Ryuho, bien qu'elle ignorait alors totalement quelle serait la réaction du géniteur. « Je ne suis pas ici pour que tu deviennes son père, ni pour t'imposer quoi que ce soit… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi alors ?! »

« Rien, rien du tout… » Lui assura-t-elle, « Je voulais qu'il te voit, qu'il te rencontre, voilà tout… »

Shiryu eu un rire nerveux, « Alors ça veut dire que tu es revenue après cinq années sans nouvelles, sans rien. Tu me dis que j'ai un fils et que ça doit s'arrêter là ?! » S'enflamma-t-il.

Honteuse, Shunrei baissa la tête. En couvrant doucement les oreilles de l'enfant, l'une contre son épaule et l'autre contre sa main, elle murmura « Ce n'est pas comme si tu le connaissais… ni ne l'aimais… » Souffla-t-elle tristement.

L'air ébahi Shiryu répondit après avoir surmonté le choc que lui avaient causé ces mots, « C'est mon fils » dit-il stupéfait, « Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ? Qu'il ait un jour, un an ou qu'il en ait dix ! Je… Je le vois et… » Il regarda le petit garçon les yeux embués d'émotions, « Et tu me dis que je ne dois pas réagir, que je ne dois pas m'impliquer et vous laisser repartir sans rien faire ?! » S'étrangla-t-il, « Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ?! Si j'avais su à l'époque, jamais je n'aurais abandonné mes recherches tu m'entends ! Jamais ! Je vous aurais poursuivi jusqu'au bout du monde, je t'aurais ramené, par la force si nécessaire ! »

Shunrei savait qu'elle avait eu tort, elle s'était enfuie et même après avoir découvert qu'elle était enceinte de Shiryu elle n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité de revenir bien qu'il ait tenté de la retrouver à travers plusieurs pays. « Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… » Avoua-t-elle, « Peut-être n'aurais-je jamais dû venir… Tu as ta vie maintenant, et tout ça est si loin… » Dit-elle alors que des sanglots douloureux envahissait sa gorge. Depuis le temps Shiryu avait sûrement dû refaire sa vie avec une autre, se dit-elle. Elle y avait déjà bien sûr pensé, mais elle ne voulait pas que son fils vive toujours dans la tristesse et l'incertitude en ce qui concernait son père, alors elle était revenue pour le lui présenter sans prévoir ce qu'elle devrait faire ensuite. Bien que ses yeux fussent maintenant posés au sol, elle avait longuement regardé Shiryu avant. Ses cheveux étaient courts excepté quelques mèches qui couvraient son front, il lui sembla un peu amaigri par rapport à avant, mais il semblait bien se porter. Elle ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle s'était présentée alors que Shiryu était en rendez-vous avec une femme ou si elle s'était retrouvé face à face avec son éventuelle compagne.

Excédé Shiryu répondit, « Une vie… Tu crois que c'est une vie ?! » Cria-t-il.

Shunrei serra Ryuho plus fort contre elle, ne voulant pas que son enfant se sente effrayé par l'emportement de Shiryu.

Plus calmement, Shiryu se reprit en voyant le geste protecteur de la mère envers son enfant, « Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi… » confia-t-il, « Et tu me dis maintenant que tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir, que tu aurais dû continuer à me cacher le fait que nous avions un enfant ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire Shunrei, pas cette fois. » Annonça-t-il convaincu. « J'ai beau t'aimer, continuer de t'aimer comme un fou… » Dit-il douloureusement la voix brisée en lui lançant un regard suppliant, « Je ne te laisserais pas l'emmener, je ne te laisserais pas l'éloigner de moi, même s'il ne me connait pas » lui imposa-t-il, « Nous sommes toujours mariés tu te souviens ? Tu n'as jamais demandé le divorce, j'ai des droits moi aussi ! »

Shunrei tressaillit, c'est vrai, elle n'avait jamais demandé le divorce, mais malgré cela, au bout de cinq ans Shiryu aurait très bien pu légitimer une demande de séparation, sans elle ou son accord. En y regardant de plus près elle se rendit compte qu'effectivement, Shiryu portait toujours son alliance. Elle sentit une fois de plus le vide qui pesait à son doigt, cette sensation qui ne l'avait jamais entièrement quitté. « Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Demanda-t-elle effrayée à l'idée qu'on lui retire son enfant.

« Je veux que tu reviennes… » Souffla-t-il anéanti, « J'ai toujours voulu que tu reviennes, je n'ai jamais rien désiré d'autre… Et aujourd'hui je le veux plus que jamais » lui avoua-t-il en s'approchant doucement de son épouse et de leur fils.

Shunrei fut surprise par l'aveu de Shiryu. Après tout ce temps passé, toutes ces années, il l'aimait encore et voulait toujours vivre près d'elle. Il voulait être le père de leur enfant. La jeune femme resta tétanisée.

« Ne pars plus… » La conjura-t-il, « Plus jamais, pas maintenant, pas après ça… » Il ne quittait pas la jeune femme du regard, il voulait tellement se fondre sur elle, l'enserrer de ses bras, embrasser son fils. « Reviens… » La supplia-t-il.

Shunrei resta muette un instant, « Je… Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir… Enfin… Pas tout de suite du moins… » Bredouilla-t-elle.

« Jamais ! Par pitié… »

Shunrei réfléchit un instant, puis poursuivit, « Nous… Nous sommes dans un motel en banlieue, il commence à se faire tard… » Dit-elle alors que Ryuho s'était endormi dans ses bras. « Je ferais mieux de le ramener… » Annonça-t-elle, « Peut-être… pourrait-on se voir demain ? » Proposa-t-elle nerveuse.

« Dans un motel ? » se surpris Shiryu, « Tu aurais pu venir ici immédiatement… » Lui dit-il le cœur serré.

« Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais… »

« Ne préfères-tu pas… passer la nui ici ? » lui demanda-t-il incertain en tendant sa main pour toucher le bout de ses doigts. Shunrei parut inquiète soudainement. « Non ! » s'exclama Shiryu comprenant le risque de malentendu, « Tu pourrais… Dormir avec Ryuho dans la chambre et moi je… Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, pas déjà » confia-t-il en caressant le dos de sa main en douceur.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… » Hésita Shunrei, « Ca fait déjà beaucoup de changements pour Ryuho… en si peu de temps… »

« Il est déjà endormi… » Lui fit-il remarquer, « Reste… S'il te plaît… »

« Je… Je n'ai pas d'affaires et Ryuho non plus… Tout est à l'hôtel » l'informa-t-elle.

« Il en reste à toi… ici. » Lui rappela-t-il, « Et je vous raccompagnerais à votre hôtel dès demain matin.» Shiryu ne voulais pas la forcer, mais il ne s'imaginait pas passer la soirée seul chez lui, surtout pas après cette visite qu'il n'espérait plus et la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Shunrei sembla indécise mais consentit à la demande de Shiryu. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et s'aperçut que cette pièce n'avait en rien changé, pas un meuble n'avait été déplacé, en réalité, elle était restée exactement la même depuis la dernière fois que Shunrei l'avait vu il y a cinq ans.

« Je me suis installé dans le bureau… » Expliqua Shiryu.

Doucement elle coucha Ryuho dans le lit et le borda. Il était fatigué après un si long voyage. Shunrei le regarda longuement au pied du lit. Shiryu, lui, était resté au seuil de la porte, il n'avait jamais remis les pieds dans cette pièce, pas depuis son aventure. Il regarda son épouse, et songea à la distance qui les séparait malgré qu'elle soit en face de lui, puis son regard se dirigea vers le petit garçon. Il dormait paisiblement. La famille qu'il avait toujours voulu, qu'il avait voulu fonder avec Shunrei, alors que ce rêve lui avait semblé inaccessible après la fuite de son épouse, soudainement il se dit que c'était encore possible. Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle revienne, qu'elle reste pour toujours. Le voudrait-elle seulement ? Elle-même ne semblait pas exactement savoir quoi faire, quoi décider. Il ne devait pas s'enthousiasmer de façon trop précipitée, il ignorait ce que leur réservait l'avenir après tout, ni quelle serait la décision de Shunrei. Peut-être déciderait-elle de ne pas rester auprès de lui… Mais comme il le lui avait clairement signifié, même si elle ne voulait pas être avec lui, il ne la laisserait pas emmener son fils loin de lui, il était son père après tout, il avait des droits sur cet enfant et il les ferait respectés, même s'il devait contraindre Shunrei à rester à Tokyo.

Shiryu sortit de ses pensées en voyant Shunrei s'éloigner du lit où se reposait le garçon et s'approcher de lui. Il ferma la porte derrière elle une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce.

« On pourrait peut-être s'asseoir ? » proposa-t-il en désignant le canapé. Elle acquiesça et suivit Shiryu jusque-là. Ils s'installèrent tous deux à distance convenable. « Je me doute que tu dois être hésitante… » Commença-t-il, « Et je ne te presserais pas… Prend tout ton temps… » Désira-t-il la rassurer.

Tous deux étaient aussi nerveux que deux adolescents lors d'un premier rendez-vous, et pourtant ils se connaissaient par cœur l'un l'autre.

« Alors… » Hésita Shiryu, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout ce temps ? » demanda-t-il, « Dans ta vie… » Il se demanda si Shunrei avait refait sa vie avec un autre, peut-être était-elle engagé dans une relation. En cinq ans, beaucoup de chose avait pu se passer.

Doucement Shunrei lui raconta ces dernières années, elle avait souvent changé d'endroit les premières années, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'en préciser la raison, Shiryu compris que ces déménagements fréquents étaient dû à ses tentatives pour la retrouver. Après le dernier appel qu'il avait reçu d'elle et s'être assurée qu'effectivement Shiryu avait bien cessé ses recherches, elle et l'enfant s'était installés dans un petit village d'agriculteur en Chine, dans un endroit perdu et isolé.

Alors qu'elle continuait son récit, elle l'illustra de plusieurs photos correspondant à l'âge de Ryuho. Afin de les montrer à Shiryu, les deux époux avaient dû se rapprocher. Shiryu souriait en regardant les photos lui montrant tout ce qu'il avait raté de la vie de son fils.

« Et pour toi ? » Hésita-t-il, « Enfin, je veux dire… Est-ce que tu as eu… » Il ne voulait vraiment pas aborder le sujet, ni savoir de peur d'en souffrir, mais il en avait besoin, « Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? » Se décida-t-il finalement avec crainte.

Shunrei le regarda interdite, « Non… » Souffla-t-elle embarrassée, « Bien sûr que non… Je n'y ai même jamais pensé… »

Shiryu se sentit libéré d'un poids en entendant la réponse de sa femme. Comme ça il était resté le seul, il était le seul et unique pour Shunrei, se dit-il.

« Et… Et toi ? » Bredouilla-t-elle rougissante.

Shiryu la regarda tendrement, « Non » répondit-il succinctement, « Tu es la seule que je voulais… Aucune autre… » Souffla-t-il en serrant sa main entre ses doigts.

Shunrei le regarda les yeux brillants. Son cœur battait à une allure folle, tout lui revint en mémoire en moins d'une seconde la vie avec Shiryu, son amour, sa douceur. Tout ce dont elle croyait s'être libéré, rien n'avait changé en définitive.

Ils parlèrent longtemps, une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais vint le moment de se séparer, la nuit était déjà bien avancée et Shunrei était visiblement épuisée. Ils se séparèrent pour aller se coucher chacun de leur côté, l'esprit et le cœur troublés, craignant l'avenir.


	12. Nouveau départ

**Chapitre 12 – Nouveau départ**

Le lendemain matin, comme promit, Shiryu ramena Shunrei et Ryuho là où ils avaient déposé leurs valises. Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le petit établissement miteux, Shiryu l'arrêta :

« Prends tes affaires et rentres avec moi » Lui souffla-t-il implorant. « S'il te plaît. Ne me dis pas que tu es revenue uniquement pour rassurer Ryuho, je ne te crois pas » confia-t-il, « Tu voulais revenir à la maison… N'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

Shunrei rougit. Oui, elle voulait revenir, elle voulait que Ryuho connaisse son père, elle désirait être près de son époux. Mais une fois de retour elle ignorait si Shiryu voudrait encore d'elle, s'il accepterait et aimerait leur enfant. Elle avait tant craint de découvrir que Shiryu ne se soit remarié et qu'il ait fondé une famille. Elle et Ryuho ne serait alors devenus qu'une malheureuse erreur dans sa vie. Mais Shiryu était là, en face d'elle, et lui demandait de reconstruire leur foyer ensemble, avec leur fils qu'il connaissait depuis la veille à peine.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il lui sourit rassuré, « Ca fait cinq ans que je t'attends… Alors oui je suis sûr » lui affirma-t-il.

Le cœur chaud, elle prit la main de Shiryu et l'invita à les suivre elle et Ryuho dans la chambre qu'elle avait loué pour elle et leur fils.

Le cœur léger, ils préparèrent le peu d'affaire que la jeune mère avait emmené. « Laisse-moi juste le temps de l'expliquer à Ryuho, d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle. Il acquiesça, il se doutait que cette situation allait être un grand bouleversement dans la vie du garçon.

Lorsque Shunrei et Ryuho furent seuls, elle se pencha doucement vers lui.

« Ryuho, ton papa voudrait que nous allions vivre chez lui » lui dit-elle doucement, « Est-ce que ça te plairait ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète que son fils ressente un malaise.

Le petit affirma vivement d'un mouvement de la tête, « J'aime beaucoup papa » dit-il en souriant. Durant la matinée, alors qu'ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner tous les trois ensemble, Ryuho avait savouré avec bonheur d'être réuni avec une famille complète, sa mère, son père et lui, même s'il ne connaissait pas encore vraiment Shiryu. Quand Shunrei les avait laissés seuls le temps de prendre une douche, Shiryu avait pu passer un peu de temps avec Ryuho, le petit garçon s'était beaucoup livré à son père, racontant avec enthousiasme la vie qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent, l'école et tout le reste.

Ainsi, Shunrei retrouva ce qui était autrefois son foyer. Shiryu et elle étaient passés par énormément d'épreuves, de douleurs et de doutes, mais le désir d'être l'un près de l'autre et l'amour qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de ressentir était plus fort que tout. Au début, Shunrei et Ryuho continuaient de partager la chambre. Il ne fallait surtout pas précipiter les choses, la routine s'installerait d'elle-même selon un rythme qui leur était propre. Au bout de quelque temps Shunrei s'engagea à se rapprocher de Shiryu, par des baisers timides et incertains, de légères étreintes. Le désir physique était bien sûr présent, mais c'était une étape qui effrayait Shiryu. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient ainsi livrés l'un à l'autre, le lendemain Shunrei était parti… Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça, il ne le supporterait pas, et même si elle lui affirmait le contraire, Shiryu craignait que le fait qu'ils aient fait l'amour cette nuit-là ait été le déclencheur qui avait encouragé son départ.

Personne autour d'eux n'avait encore été mis au courant du retour de Shunrei. Ils voulaient se laisser du temps rien qu'à eux avant de prévenir leurs amis. L'arrivée soudaine d'un enfant soulèverait surement un grand tumulte au sein de leur connaissance, les deux parents ne voulaient pas bouleverser, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, le quotidien de Ryuho.

Un soir, alors que Ryuho était couché, Shiryu et Shunrei regardait un film dans le salon. L'ambiance feutrée et intime les firent inconsciemment se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. N'y tenant plus, Shiryu se pencha doucement sur Shunrei et saisit impatiemment ses lèvres. Elle ne lui résista pas, au contraire. Elle l'accueillit avec la même ardeur. Leurs lèvres étaient douces et chaudes l'une contre l'autre.

« Est-ce que tu me hais toujours ? » demanda Shiryu, haletant.

Shunrei le regarda avec tendresse. « Je ne te hais pas Shiryu… » Lui assura-t-elle.

« Maintenant peut-être pas… mais à l'époque, si »

« J'étais blessée » expliqua-t-elle, « Je t'aimais plus que tout et… » Elle hésita un instant, malgré les années passées en parler était toujours difficile pour elle, « Te voir, avec cette femme… Alors que nous attendions un bébé… » Des larmes embuèrent son regard, elle les ferma un instant pour les empêcher de dévaler sur son visage. Elle sentit alors les lèvres de Shiryu se poser délicatement sur ses paupières, désirant vivement effacer la peine de sa femme revenue. Elle lui sourit avec affection. « J'étais effrayée aussi » continua-t-elle, « Que tu restes avec moi par obligation, que tu ne m'aimes plus, que tu penses encore à elle… » Se souvint-elle.

« Je t'aime… » Lui murmura Shiryu en unissant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à celles de la jeune femme, « C'est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'est arrivé, comment ça a pu se passer… » Dit-il avec regret, « Mais ne doute pas » la supplia-t-il, « Ne doute pas de mes sentiments, de ce que je ressens, de ce que j'ai toujours ressenti pour toi… Depuis la toute première fois… » Lui rappela Shiryu.

Shunrei sourit et caressa son visage, « Il est tard… Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher » prévint-elle en se levant doucement.

« D'accord… » Acquiesça-t-il alors qu'il voulait profondément passer encore quelques instants avec Shunrei. Il s'adossa contre le canapé lui tournant ainsi le dos. Au bout de quelques secondes il entendit :

« Tu viens ? »

Surpris, il se retourna et vit alors Shunrei qui l'attendait au seuil de la porte du bureau où il dormait.

Il se leva avec incertitude, les mains tremblantes, sans lâcher du regard la belle jeune femme. Avec lenteur il s'approcha d'elle, lorsqu'il lui fit face, Shunrei saisit doucement les mains de Shiryu et l'attira à l'intérieur de la pièce en souriant.

« Fais-moi un autre enfant… » Murmura-t-elle alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.


	13. Après la pluie vient le beau temps

**Chapitre 13 – Après la pluie vient le beau temps**

Le temps passait et leur vie reprenait forme dans une idylle absolue avec pour principale préoccupation l'aménagement de la pièce qui devait devenir la chambre de Ryuho. Lors de la fin d'une journée où la petite famille s'était employée à cette tâche avec joie, alors que Ryuho s'était profondément endormi, laissant ainsi l'occasion aux deux parents de se repaître fougueusement l'un de l'autre, des coups annonçant la venue de quelqu'un retentirent sur la porte. Le visiteur, se faisant insistant, Shiryu dû se résoudre à quitter le confort et la chaleur des bras de son épouse. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon afin de couvrir l'essentiel et ouvrit la porte, le visage légèrement rougit et la respiration saccadée.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Il se retrouva en face d'un visage bien connu, « Oh Seiya » salua-t-il son ami.

Le jeune homme en face de lui parut surpris, « Eh bien ! Tu as bonne mine aujourd'hui ! » Se réjouit-il soudainement. En effet, le jeune homme châtain ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir son ami en si bonne forme. Il avait l'habitude de le voir triste et abattu. Un tel changement apporta bon nombre de question dans son esprit. « Ben alors, tu ne me fais pas entrer ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de dépasser le seuil. Shiryu continua de lui bloquer l'accès pour finalement rejoindre son ami sur le palier en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Euh… L'appartement est en désordre, je fais quelques travaux » tenta-t-il d'expliquer son étrange comportement à son ami qui ignorait encore, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, le retour de son épouse.

« Torse nu ? » demanda Seiya peu convaincu.

« Je me reposais » répondit Shiryu du tac au tac.

« Je vois… » Marmonna Seiya, « Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose ou plutôt, quelqu'un d'autre, derrière ta soudaine bonne humeur ? » Supposa le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

A la pensée de la jeune femme qui l'attendait, lovée dans ses draps, ainsi qu'au petit garçon plongé dans le sommeil, un tendre sourire se forma sur le visage de Shiryu alors que son regard rêveur dans lesquels brillait une lueur de bonheur fixait un point invisible. Doucement il s'éloigna de la porte pour s'adosser contre le mur à côté sur lequel il glissa jusqu'à terre pour finalement s'asseoir, au beau milieu du couloir. « C'est possible » souffla-t-il heureux.

Seiya l'imita, s'asseyant ainsi près de son ami, « J'ai cru que tu ne referais jamais ta vie… » Soupira-t-il de soulagement le cœur subitement libéré d'un poids, « Tu as finalement repris le dessus » le félicita-t-il.

Shiryu regardait fixement le sol tout en continuant à sourire béatement.

« Dis-moi tout ! » s'excita Seiya, « Qui est-elle ? Où l'as-tu rencontrée ? » Voulut savoir l'autre jeune homme.

Alors que Shiryu prenait une inspiration, prêt à répondre, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit soudain.

« Shiryu ? » appela une jeune femme couverte à peine d'une chemise blanche d'homme qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Son regard s'agrandit de surprise en voyant les deux amis assis dans le couloir.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver si subitement face à quelqu'un d'autre que Shiryu, croyant qu'il n'était parti de la chambre que pour se rendre à la salle de bain, mais après avoir fouillé toutes les pièces, elle s'était finalement dirigée vers l'entrée d'où elle avait entendu filtrée la voix de son amant. Ses joues s'empourprèrent rapidement alors qu'elle commençait à tirer nerveusement sur les pans de la chemise qu'elle portait, « Seiya… Bon-Bonjour… » Bredouilla-t-elle embarrassée.

« Shunrei ! » répondit Seiya tout aussi surpris les yeux ébahis.

« Je… Je… A plus tard… » Bafouilla-t-elle rouge de confusion en rentrant dans l'appartement.

« Je te rejoins tout de suite » la prévint Shiryu d'une voix tendre. La porte se referma en silence sur les deux hommes.

Seiya regardait Shiryu d'un air stupéfait. Il faut dire, après cinq ans d'absence et sans nouvelles, plus personnes ne croyaient au retour miraculeux de l'épouse en fuite. « Shunrei hein ? » demanda-t-il toujours aussi ébahi.

« Oui… Shunrei… » Souffla le mari l'air comblé.

« Elle… Elle… » Bégaya Seiya.

« Elle est revenue » soupira l'autre comme si lui-même ne parvenait pas à y croire en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Eh bien… » souffla l'autre songeur, « Si je m'attendais à ça… » songea-t-il à voix haute.

« Ce n'est pas tout… » Dit Shiryu. Seiya le regarda avec un air interrogateur. Après quelques secondes de silence Shiryu avoua enfin : « J'ai un fils ».

La respiration de son ami stoppa net sous le coup de la surprise, « Quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-il enfin, « Mais quand ? Enfin comment ?! » s'exclama-t-il surpris.

« Il a cinq ans, Shunrei a appris qu'elle était enceinte peu de temps après être partie » raconta Shiryu en se remémorant ces tristes années.

« Et elle ne te l'avait jamais dit ? »

Shiryu soupira profondément, « Tout était de ma faute… Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Le plus important est qu'elle soit là maintenant, avec lui. Mon petit garçon… » Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, rêvant de leur nouvelle vie.

Après avoir scruté le visage serein de Shiryu, Seiya poursuivit : « Tu as l'air heureux ».

« Je le suis » répondit l'autre homme avec conviction.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Seiya en se levant, « Dans ce cas je te laisse entre de bonnes mains ! » dit-il rassuré, « Il faudra que tu nous le présentes, ton fils » conclut-il avec un clin d'œil en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Avec un sourire comblé, Shiryu se leva à son tour afin de retrouver la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il referma la porte sur les malheurs passés, et se plongea corps et âme sur les beaux jours à venir.

Finito ! En espérant que ça vous plaira ! J


End file.
